


This Boy

by inmyopinion



Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Polyamory, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: Lee Minwoo, a newly debuted K-pop idol is already in a good spot in his career despite being around for not long at all. An offer comes up to him to boost him up even more, however, and it comes in the form of five men known as Shinhwa. How could he resist that?





	1. One.

Minwoo had a wide smile on his face as he ran off the stage, happy to see all the sunbaes there that congratulated him as he moved backstage. He was sweating and looking a bit of a mess thanks to the performance, having to smooth down his dyed purple hair with his hands. He'd just released his very first single recently, a bit of a slow sensual song that made him seem mature even though he definitely wasn't that in his eyes. He was just turning twenty, after all. It also helped that he danced so well and looked so good, the music video for the song immediately going into millions in just that one night thanks to all those factors combined. He was thankful he was successful so quickly, and it seemed he was earning respect quickly from others. With his quickly rising popularity with just one song, his next goal was to release an album that could lead him to a nationwide tour.

He walked into the room where he had his makeup done to get rest, just having shared it with another group who he knew would be out for a while, hearing their comeback single playing loudly from the stage. As he moved closer and closer to the doors, his movements got quicker as he wanted to pass out on a chair. "Gonna get out of this outfit," he grumbled to himself, finding the leather sort of top that matched with his leather jeans starting to feel hot on him. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead just as he got to the door. Minwoo let out this sigh of relief as he pushed the doors open, though he saw something so unexpected that it made his eyes go wide.

"Sh-Shinhwa? Wow," he awkwardly stammered out as he suddenly saw the five men standing in the room with him. He had been a big fan of the group ever since their comeback in 2012, them being the ones who truly made him want to be an idol as he noticed their hardwork in everything they did. This all came as a shock to him but soon, he fell out of it and he let himself take in the sight of the others before.. hey. Now, he had to look at them once again before he checked what was written on the door of the room. This was the right one he was in, having his name on it along with the other group. Hell, he was pretty sure they weren't even in the lineup. As much as he loved them, he couldn't help but think _What gives with that? Why are they here in the first place?_

Despite the fact this very much seemed like where he was earlier, he started to move slowly backward out of the room. "Um, I'm sorry to disturb you all. I must be in the wrong room," he said, voice softer now, though suddenly finding himself stopping. His eyes moved up again to look at all of them one by one, all of them still having their eyes on him. While he was just about ready to run away, he suddenly heard one of the members tell him to sit down; he couldn't tell who it was, he was too much in a daze of sorts. Despite that, he followed the words, finding the only seat that wasn't occupied was a chair pushed into the center of the room. After closing the door, he gulped and moved towards it, sitting down slowly.

He looked up at all of them one by one, all of them dressed plainly in either shorts or sweaters, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. There was a silence for a while, even the members of Shinhwa seeming nervous to speak, so Minwoo decided to speak up first. "I like you guys' music a lot," he said without managing to stammer. Just seeing the sunbaes compliment him after going off stage was too much and this was worse, though in a good way. "I couldn't go to your twenty year anniversary concert but I.. saw the clips, you all did well. I really liked This Love." Now, he suddenly found himself unable to speak, chewing on his bottom lip as he had no idea what else to say thanks to his anxiety. Eventually, the silence this time was broken much earlier, a 'thank you' coming from each member before Eric suddenly moved forward. He looked rather serious and that intimidated the boy.

"We've been watching you since you were a trainee, trying to find out what you were up to," Eric started honestly, looking around and seeing the other members simply nod along. "We've seen videos of you dancing and singing. You've been doing this for a long time, it's obvious. You're very good for someone so youn. Nineteen, right?"

"I've been dancing since I was ten. Also, I'm turning twenty soon," Minwoo suddenly said, the only thought coming to mind of why they would be here being a possible offer to be under their company. As he was under an unknown, small company, he wanted to say yes. Though, as Eric spoke on, he quickly found out this wasn't an offer to switch agencies. Now, it really wasn't.

"Well, I'm going to be very honest with you. As much as you're talented, we've been looking at how you look more. Your face." Those words made Minwoo's cheeks flush a light pink, and the others couldn't help but smile at the sight as it made him seem cuter. "You have a face we haven't seen before. Pretty but not like the others. I think Junjin's rather fond of you." Eric looked back at Junjin and only gave a small smirk, watching as Junjin simply shrugged and smiled over at Minwoo. "Look, we have a deal for you. If you deny it, we won't mind, we've talked over it. Some took a little more persuading on this than others.." There, he suddenly paused to glare at a few, though he didn't make it harsh and he didn't bring up names. ".. but we'll get to it. Ready to hear it?"

Minwoo was pretty damn overwhelmed by all that happened, suddenly looking around at them one by one in his nervousness, noticing the looks they all gave him. While Eric was simply focused on him due to his talking, he'd noticed a loving look in Andy's eyes, appreciation in Junjin's, clear lust in Dongwan's, and something that just seemed unreadable on Hyesung. _So looking around wasn't the best idea_ , he thought to himself as he felt more nervous before his eyes moved back to Eric. Despite his feelings, he still said, "I'd want to hear the offer."

With that, he heard pleased hums and Eric quickly started to tell the other what they were planning. "While we won't offer an opportunity for you to switch companies since that could start problems, we will help you.. grow. We know people in this industry and we can make you more popular than ever. However, there's one thing we want in return and, to be blunt about it, it's to fuck you. We'll be sugar daddies of sorts, maybe buy you things too. We won't force you into doing it when you're not in the mood though, I hope you know that. Is this a good deal or what?"

What was said left Minwoo in awe, blinking since he wasn't expecting that to be said at all. He was expecting him to have to do some odd jobs but sex? While he'd already had sex before, it was only one time when he was seventeen with another trainee and it was a girl too. It was an appealing offer though, to have himself get ass fucked for the first time by his favorite idol group. He was always told that his first time doing certain things should be with someone he truly loved and adored, and that's what Shinhwa was to him. While a small part of him hesitated, a larger part told him to go for it.

"I accept this deal," Minwoo eventually said after thinking it over, chuckling with everyone as Junjin let out an overdramatic 'yes!' jokingly, grins on their faces. He was happy to see everyone was pleased, and that's when Andy suddenly moved forward, even the other Shinhwa members a bit confused.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Andy asked, his head tilting to the side a bit as he did.

"I have an interview in the morning and a photoshoot in the afternoon. By 6 or so, I'm free," Minwoo answered. _What is he planning?_ he wondered to himself.

"Why don't I pick you up? Text me where you'll be tomorrow, and we can go out and eat dinner. I know a nice place." As Andy said that, he turned to the other Shinhwa members and gave a small wink, everyone else but Minwoo suddenly understanding what would go on. "Would you give me your phone? I could type in our numbers."

At that, Minwoo suddenly stood up and moved to the side, his bag on the floor so he had to bend over to get it. Thanks to that, all of them got a nice view of his ass in those leather jeans, everyone quickly moving their eyes away when he stood and gave his phone to Andy, however.

Andy typed in the numbers, though it was clear after typing in his that there was a struggle. As his typing slowed, an 'aish' left Hyesung as he snatched the phone and seemed to quickly type everything in, making everyone laugh and leaving Andy feeling embarrassed. As Hyesung typed it in, he quickly handed the phone to Minwoo. 

"There. That good?" Hyesung asked and Minwoo nodded despite barely looking at his screen.

"Well, we'll be leaving now, right?" Junjin suddenly asked the others and everyone nodded. "You'll be busy tomorrow and so will us. Have a good day, okay?" And with more polite greetings from each member, Minwoo was left alone in that room with a smile, and he wondered what would happen when Andy picked him up tomorrow.


	2. Two.

It was around 6:30 PM when Minwoo left the building he had a photo shoot in and he felt very much tired.

He walked out of there with a simple cap and shades, not wanting to be noticed, his outfit plain too. With a plain black shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers, he blended in. It's not like many could tell it was his face, anyway.

He now stared down at his phone, just having texted Andy a few minutes ago that he was done with the photoshoot. Just now, feeling a vibration in his hand, he opened up his phone to see he was around the side of the building. Without hesitation, he moved just to where Andy needed him, and he smiled as he immediately saw the sight of the other.

Andy was simply stood there, wearing a simple pair of shades along with a plain white shirt and denim jeans with white sneakers to match. While what he wore contrasted with Minwoo, it still somewhat matched. At that moment, he was looking down at his phone as he leaned against his car. It was clearly fancy one but not too expensive that it would break the bank. It was still running too, probably to keep the air inside it cold. He seemed to be waiting for a text back so when Minwoo suddenly walked up to him, he was startled. He had to take a moment before realizing it was the boy. Then, he smiled.

"You scared me. You know that?"Andy said with a soft chuckle, not holding himself back from moving a hand out to mess up the other's hair a bit."Come on, let's get in the car. Also... call all of us hyung, okay?"

As Andy opened the passenger's side at the front of the car, Minwoo slipped in. He looked around the car after taking off his shades though not his cap. He liked his cap. While there wasn't anything special, there was a lemon-scented air freshener giving the car a pleasant smell. He liked that. He now leaned into the seats of the car, getting comfortable rather quickly as Andy got into the driver's seat beside him.

"What restaurant are we going to, hyung?" Minwoo asked as soon as Andy slipped in. He ended up pouting at the other, though; the response is rather vague.

"It's a nice restaurant, near a cafe I go to every morning. At least almost every morning," he simply said as he quickly started to drive them out of there. Without any more details of the restaurant coming to him, he asked the boy, "Would you like to listen to some music then? Turn on the radio if you want."

Minwoo nodded and at that, turned on the radio, some western pop song he wasn't familiar with playing on the radio. While he didn't understand a word, he decided to keep it on, liking how the instrumental of it went at least. It also helped keep the silence in that car from getting too bad. The stereo system of the car helped out well as he could hear every little thing in it clearly. With that, he decided to simply stay silent and stare out the window. _Why was I chosen? Of all idols out there?_ he thought to himself as he watched cars go by. _I don't feel as if I'm more attractive than anyone. Am I? God, I just can't believe I'm on my date with one of my favorite idols. I can't believe my favorite idols are my sugar daddies. I feel so loved._

Thoughts ran through his head and he was basically spacing out until Andy had suddenly spoken up. It was only there he realized they had arrived at the front of the restaurant, just the wooden sign out front along with staff in expensive looking uniform making it seem fancier than all the restaurants they'd just passed by then.

"We're going down now. Also, you know, you don't have to get awkward with me. We're here to help you in every way, okay? Just let us treat you. Well, me, for now."There, Andy leaned in to give Minwoo a sudden kiss on the cheek after he turned off the car. With a satisfied look at the sudden blush that appeared on Minwoo's cheeks once again, he stepped out of the car with the boy following suit.

A part of Minwoo felt anxious as he noticed a couple walk out, all dressed up in something fancy. He suddenly moved up to Andy and held his hand, tugging on it a bit. "Hyung, aren't we a bit under-dressed?" he asked, the only response he got ending up being a shake of the head. He ended up moving away from Andy as he watched him talk to the waiter. Minwoo wasn't really listening to what they said so he was a bit startled when they were suddenly walking into the restaurant.

Minwoo quickly followed behind, looking around the area in awe, the lighting inside warm and inviting as fancy customers sat in fancy chairs and tables eating even fancier food. He stared in awe at the marble walls too that contrasted with the floor with its wooden tiles with little patterns. Expecting to head into the area where everyone was, he moved to the left, though he realized they were still walking ahead. While he did take time to still look over the people, he suddenly felt Andy's hand held his wrist.

"Minwoo-ah, let's keep walking," Andy said. Minwoo obliged, following behind as they walked on. Only when a curtain was moved to reveal a very small room did he realize what was going on; the two of them were being led into a private booth so there'd be no disturbances. As they moved into it, now sitting across each other in soft leather seats, menus were handed to them and they were left alone. The lighting in the area was certainly more ambient, the lights inside having a purplish tone to them. There wasn't much else to the area they were put in, however. The soft seats were more comfortable, yes, and the table was made out of some expensive wood. The only other things in there with them were salt and pepper shakers, a small flower vase and their menus.

"Is there anything you really want today, Minwoo-ah?" Andy asked as he watched Minwoo go through the pages of his menu, noticing his eyes leaning more to the right of pages than the left. "You don't have to worry about the price, you know."

While Minwoo was hesitant to say what he wanted, he glanced up to see how sweetly Andy looked at him, the look reassuring him that he was fine. This was fine. He bit down on his bottom lip. All he could say was, "I'd like a wagyu steak if that's fine with you. And lemonade. That's all."

"That is a good choice. I order that a lot," Andy said as he then proceeded to glance over the menu for more. "We'll have the mushrooms as the appetizer and..." He paused to look over the desserts once again. "What about a matcha tiramisu for each of us for dessert?" He noticed no complaints from the other and after giving him a look that said 'I'm going to order now'. He then called over a waiter with a press of a button on their table. He ordered each item they wanted as soon as the waiter had arrived and soon, they were left all alone once again.

While Minwoo was just about sure that silence was going to come back to haunt them, he was thankful to hear Andy suddenly speaking up again.

"Tonight, after dinner, I'm taking you out to my apartment and you'll sleep over. Is this fine with you or would you like me to take you home after you head on over?"Andy asked, despite not saying what they would even do there. Despite that. Minwoo still answered.

"All I'll be doing tomorrow is another appearance at a show, but it's in the afternoon so I don't mind sleeping over. I think."Minwoo shrugged, wondering what would be happening but suddenly not caring as a bread basket and some oil as the dip was given to them. Immediately, he was eating that bread and covering it in the dip, Andy let out a small laugh. He did as the boy did as well, though he definitely wasn't slathering his bread in oil.

While the both of them continued to sit there and eat, the silence between them seemed less awkward now. It got more comfortable with each moment, the both of them exchanging small smiles at each other and letting out the occasional small chuckle. It was only when their first appetizer, the mushrooms, had arrived that they stopped doing any of that. 

"Ah, here's the food," Minwoo said with a hum. He scooped some of the mushrooms up with the serving spoon, putting them onto his plate. He immediately plopped a piece into his mouth and let out a pleased hum, admiring its flavor. Well, he was admiring it until Andy had asked a sudden question. 

"Minwoo-ah, do you wear boxers or briefs?"

Minwoo blinked at that, not expecting the question to slip but still answering it anyway. "I wear briefs," he said, voice suddenly soft as he answered as a flush appeared on his cheeks. 

"Ah, okay. I just wanted to know."Andy paused as he ate some mushrooms himself, having to swallow before he said, "I wear boxers if you wanted to know that."

As the dinner went on, with the steak arriving as well, what came from Andy were mostly compliments towards the boy. Most of those compliments came out by the time they had dessert with them.

"You know, you're very cute."  
"I can't stop staring at your lips."  
"I can't wait to get you in bed tonight."

The last sentence said left Minwoo wide-eyed all of a sudden, catching him off guard. "Um, tonight? We're going to do what?"

"We're going to have sex, but only if you're comfortable," Andy said bluntly but kindly as he shoved a spoonful of tiramisu into his mouth. A part of him had been getting a bit desperate for the other. "If not, we can sit around and cuddle. I don't mind."

Minwoo just shook his head. "I.. um, actually.."

"Yes?"

"I've actually never had sex with a guy before, hyung," Minwoo admitted, looking embarrassed as he did.

Andy was actually shocked to hear this, an 'oh?' leaving his lips. He wasn't expecting to hear that, especially with how eager he said yes to Eric's offer. Despite that, he reached over to give the other's cheek a soothing rub. "That's not a problem. I promise I'll make your first time enjoyable, okay? Now, just go ahead. keep eating."

As much as Minwoo was expecting a disappointed reaction, he was happy to see a positive reaction instead. He found that one made him feel nice. "Really? Not a problem?" And as he got a nod in response, the both of them continued to eat their tiramisu. He was happy he was being treated this way, treated sweetly unlike the other trainees that would use to flirt with him. They'd promise a good time but as soon as they'd get together without even a date, the kissing alone was already too rough for him and he became overwhelmed quick. He was thankful for this treatment.

The both of them finished soon and with that, a waiter was called over and their bill was paid with cash, and soon they were back out of the restaurant. They were in there for a full hour but to Minwoo, it didn't seem like time passed much at all. It was only when he realized the sky was darker outside that it was later.

"Let's get going to my place, okay?" Andy said as the both of them moved swiftly into his car. He couldn't help but hold back a smile as he looked over at Minwoo who seemed excited for this now. He assumed it was because his reassurance helped and that made him happy. There, he started up the car and the radio as well, letting more unknown western songs fill the car with music. While Minwoo was left clueless on the song's meaning, Andy did realize after listening to the lyrics it was rather lewd. It made him chuckle.

The drive would've lasted longer if it weren't for Andy's sudden impatience to pleasure the pretty boy next to him. While he definitely wasn't driving over any speed limits, he sure as hell was close to hitting them. Thanks to that, it didn't take much longer until they arrived. What would normally take twenty or so minutes took only around thirteen minutes to get to. By that time, Minwoo was just about to fall asleep in the car so noticing they arrived quickly woke him up. As Andy stepped out of the car, he did too, and they made their way into the building where Andy lived. It was rather plain outside and inside as well, the first sight to be seen being an elevator just ahead of them, stairs someplace to the side, and doors. As Minwoo presses the button, he waits for the elevator to arrive.

"My place is around the higher floors, so it's a pain when the elevator is down," Andy said as they walked into the elevator together, pressing a button with the number '15' on it. His arm soon wrapped around Minwoo's waist to keep him close as the elevator doors closed just because. As he looked over at Minwoo who only gasped in reaction to that, he hummed and kissed his forehead. "We're going to have fun tonight, okay?" With that, Minwoo let himself lean his head on Andy's shoulder. With every moment of that evening that went on, it was clear they were getting more and more comfortable with each other. 

When the elevator doors opened again, the both of them walked out together now holding hands. They turned to the right as they walked, quickly stopping in front of a door which Andy unlocked. As the door was pushed open, Minwoo was let in first and when they were both in, they slipped off their shoes. While Andy had slippers to put on, Minwoo simply stayed in his socks, looking around the area. It was less extravagant than he'd expected but at the same time, it was just right. It wasn't the biggest apartment, rather plain in its styling as he looked around, though he didn't mind it. To the right was a little living room and kitchen area and to the left were the rooms. Andy took Minwoo's hand and he followed behind as he was then led into the bedroom. 

The bedroom wasn't much too. A simple queen sized bed with white sheets was in the center, a wardrobe to its side, and a door to a bathroom on the other side. Promptly, Andy moved to sit on the edge of the bed and as he pet the spot next to him, Minwoo quickly moved to sit there.

"You've.. kissed someone before, right?" Andy asked, soon finding the question stupid as Minwoo looked a bit offended. "I just wanted to make sure, okay? I know lots of people your age who've never been kissed." As he finished his words, he leaned in closer, looking Minwoo right in his eyes. He saw the boy was nervous and that's why he wanted to ease him into this. "Minwoo-ah," he started, a hand moving forward to hold the boy by his cheek. "Do you want to kiss me?" 

As Andy asked that, Minwoo felt himself hold his breath. While he let the small kisses happen earlier, finding those sweet, this was definitely different since he knew what it would lead to. The other was treated him so delicately though, he knew he couldn't say no. After a moment or two, a 'yes' slipped pass those sweet lips of his. Andy leaned in closer for a kiss as soon as he did and Minwoo moved as well. There, their lips were pressed against one another, and they were kissing each other softly.

Andy's hands moved instinctively to grasp the boy by his waist, moving him onto his lap and pressed up against him. The other's lips were soft, faintly tasting of the tiramisu they'd both enjoyed earlier, savoring it the best he could. His kissing grew a bit rougher at that, though Minwoo's whimper let him keep going.

Minwoo, on the other hand, had his arms loosely wrapped around Andy's neck as he kissed him. He liked how the other wasn't the gentlest with him but wasn't too hard either; it was just how he liked it and he loved that. He pressed himself up closer against the other, ending up getting Andy moved onto his back with him on top.

When both of them pulled away to breathe, a thin string of saliva connected their lips. "Did you like that?" Andy asked softly and when Minwoo nodded, he flipped them around so he was on top instead.

"Minwoo-ah, you're so pretty," he said as he moved down. He then started to give the boy small kisses from his jaw down to his neck. He wouldn't bite or leave hickeys though, not wanting the boy to get bombarded by questions about those. Instead, he kept it to kissing that was light against the boy's skin, noticing how ticklish he was in the neck. He planned to move lower down soon though so he pulled away for just a moment. 

"Can I take your shirt off?" Andy asked. The small 'yes' he got in reply making him chuckle. "Ah, you're so cute.." His sentence was supposed to continue on but he found it trailing off as he tugged the other's shirt off, noticing how toned his stomach was. He let his hands run over Minwoo's body, running up his hips, over his chest, and brushing past his nipples that seemed to be hard. Soon, he went back to continue pressing kisses against the boy, this time down his chest. As one hand held his hip, another pinched and played with his nipples, making him whimper and whine each time. Soon, however, thos hands just moved down to rub Minwoo's thighs through his jeans.

Thanks to how good it felt, Minwoo was starting to feel his cock twitch against his jeans, the fabric of it starting to tighten against him. He couldn't help but be so turned on already, especially with just how sensitive his thighs were. He was sure Andy noticed that, seeming to not hesitate in pulling off his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He helped the other pull it off and there he was left in black briefs. As much as he wanted to close his legs thanks to his embarrassment, Andy kept his legs wide open. 

"Hyung," Minwoo murmured, making a soft touch on his thighs pause. He felt Andy's eyes on him and he pouted a bit. "Hyung, I want more," he murmured once again, neediness clear in his voice. With those words, the touches resumed, though this times he felt nibbles on the skin of his inner thighs too. This made him moan softly.

As Andy heard the moan, he just couldn't control himself. 

Instead of continuing on with his teasing, Andy stood up. "Strip off your briefs for me, baby," he said, the tone of his voice deepening a bit as he pulled off his shirt. While he definitely wasn't muscle, he wasn't bad either, and that's what counted. He pulled off his jeans now too, pulling down to reveal he was already half hard against his boxers. With a boy that pretty, who wouldn't be? He opened up the drawer on his nightstand, having to reach in deep to grab a half used up bottle of lube. By the time Andy glanced over, he'd be in awe. From where he stood, the boy just seemed to get prettier.

Minwoo sat there with his legs closed tight, the blush on his face seems a deep red. It was clear he was too embarrassed to show his cock, though he knew he'd have to as Andy was back to sitting in front of him. As his legs were spread open, he could only hide his face in his hands. While he didn't have a big cock, it wasn't small either. 

"Why be so embarrassed?" Andy asked with a small pout, feeling Minwoo's legs shift as he grabbed his cock lightly. He started to stroke it slowly, his other hand reaching forward so Minwoo could move his hands away from his face. 

"Come on, moan for me. I know it feels good," Andy said as he stroked him faster, watching his face closely. It was only there when sweet moans and whimpers came from Minwoo, his eyes closing as he did. This made Andy harder and harder against his boxers.

He did have to pause for a moment to squirt a considerable amount of lube onto his other hand, the strokes continuing right after though. "Minwoo-ah, I'm going to push a finger in. Is that okay with you?" Andy asked, positioning his finger right at the boy's hole.

While Minwoo had to think a while to think, he did end up taking the other's finger, though what he did to do so was move back against it slowly. While it shocked Andy, he still moved until he took the finger all the way. It may have only been one but it was a lot for the boy. Despite this, with his movements slow, he started to ride Andy's finger.

Andy wasn't expecting this to happen but the sight before him and sounds he heard were too great for him to complain. Quickly, he pulled his boxers down just enough so his cock was out. While he wasn't as thick as he'd want to be, he did make up for it in length. There, he started to stroke it along with the boy's movements, making sure the pace matched. Just as he started though, Minwoo was already starting to ride him faster. That's when he poked a second finger at his hole.

"Fuck me, hyung," Minwoo said in between needy moans ending up suddenly wrapping his legs around Andy's waist. Another finger was then pushed in and Minwoo's head fell back onto the bed again. With that, his movements against the finger ended up stopping and it was Andy who had to continue it on.

Andy stopped stroking himself, squirting more lube onto his fingers, fucking it into the boy at the same fast pace he rode him. "You take me so well, baby. I'm so happy you do," he said, pushing his fingers in deep each time he moved them out and pushed them back in. "Moan prettier and maybe I'll give you more."

With Andy's words and movements urging him on, he started to moan louder as the feeling of pleasure grew. "Come on, please," Minwoo whined as he took the man's fingers, his hand moving down to stroke himself but instead earning a smack on his thigh for it. He now just kept that hand resting on his stomach, unwrapping his legs from Andy's waist before spreading his legs out. "I want to get fucked more.. please, I can take more, please," he begged desperately.

As much as Andy wanted to have the self-control to say no, he couldn't help himself. He quickly pulled his fingers out, opening the lube bottle one last time so he could stroke some onto his cock. "Anything for you," he said as he moved closer now, holding Minwoo's legs up after positioning his cock at his hole. He bent down, giving the boy below him a kiss on the lips as he pushed in. The both of them groaned into each other's mouths. With Andy, it was because of how tight Minwoo was. With Minwoo, it was because he was in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Andy stayed completely still for a while, knowing the boy below him wouldn't be able to take it so easily so quick. "Just tell me when I can move, okay?" he asked after pulling away from their kiss, appreciating the expression Minwoo had. It was one that, despite what was happening there, seemed like pleasured.

"You make me feel so good, hyung. Please move," Minwoo soon said so softly.

Thanks to how delicate the voice was, his thrusts started out slow, his grip on Minwoo's legs growing a bit tighter. The feeling of the boy around him felt so good. He was glad he stopped stroking himself earlier because he swore he could cum right then and there. As he thrust, he watched Minwoo's face carefully, trying his best to make sure he wasn't causing pain to him. Thankfully, all he could see was his face twisted in pleasure as he whined for more. 

As the thrusts grew faster, the noises from both of them grew louder. The groans that left Andy became more frequent and the moans that left Minwoo's pretty little lips grew louder. When Andy looked down upon the boy, he definitely appreciated his face which was twisted up in pleasure. He seemed like he was in complete bliss. This pushed Andy to start going harder with his thrusts. As much as he wanted to completely wreck the boy under him, he wouldn't. He wasn't cruel.

As Minwoo had never felt this before, the pleasure overwhelmed him and it didn't take much longer until he was whimpering out, 'I'm close' under his breath. This prompted Andy to wrap a hand around Minwoo's cock, feeling a bit of precum leaking from the tip as he started to jerk him off at the same fast pace of his thrusts. The noises that came from him just sounded more heavenly, more blissful than before. While Andy had been with many pretty boys before, Minwoo was something else.

Thanks to this, the both of them came at nearly the same time.

Minwoo came first with a cry of his hyung's name, clenching around Andy as his back arched. His toes curled and he felt tears well up in his eyes, the orgasm intense for him as he was still being stroked as it happened. Andy came right after, mostly thanks to how tight it suddenly felt around his cock. While he wasn't as vocal, only letting out small grunts and panting as he came, the pleasure was very much clear in his face.

As their orgasms ended, Andy slowly pulled out and let himself lie down. He took the boy into his arms and held him close, giving him a kiss on the forehead. They'd both be lying down in that position for a while.

"Are you tired?" Andy asked the boy, only seeing a small nod in response. He gave another kiss there, this time on the cheek. "When I start getting more, um, awake.. I'll start a bath for you, okay? I promised." As he heard the soft 'okay' in response, he seemed pleased and he held the boy closer. Sadly, the promise wouldn't come through as they found themselves falling asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.


	3. Three.

A few days later and Minwoo found himself hanging out with Junjin.

This time, Minwoo actually had an entire day to himself thanks to all the promotions he had been doing. While earlier he worked out for a while, this time he was spending it all alone in a cafe that was hidden away in an alley. Thankfully, no crazy fans followed him around while he was on his way there. If anything, he felt he wasn't popular enough to have those types following him around. With a brown sugar latte in his hand and a strawberry cheesecake, he felt happy. He felt he deserved this.

He was leaning back into the comfortable couch seat in the corner of the cafe, watching videos of kittens with the volume down as he did. Since he was so busy, his idea of a relaxing time was doing absolutely nothing. He was mostly silent as he was there. He was afraid of disturbing people, despite the only other people there was some old man reading a newspaper and the employees. Someone did eventually walk in though, some tall man wearing a pair of shades that Minwoo didn't care much about. Well, until he heard him spoke from across the room.

As there wasn't much happening in the room in terms of sound, the loudest one jazz softly played over a speaker, so he could hear the person speak. Instantly, he recognized it as one person: Junjin. With how nice and deep it sounded (at least to him), he couldn't help but smile. He now took out his phone and opened it to the other's number and quickly texting, 'look behind u hyung'. Just seconds later, Junjin looked around the room (and Minwoo quickly recognized him.), A smile appeared on his face when he recognized the boy.

After they both had exchanged small waves, Junjin got his drink (an iced cappuccino) and moved over to where Minwoo sat.

With smiles on both of their faces, Minwoo immediately went 'hi!' as Junjin sat down. He took a big bite of his cake before he spoke once again. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said, then taking a sip of his drink. "What brought you here?"

Junjin hummed at the question as he was also sipping his drink, though he put it down soon after and shrugged. "I walked by here to get coffee. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Since he couldn't help it, he reached a hand forward to pinch Minwoo's cheek."I heard you were with Andy a few days ago. How was that hyung to you, huh? Did he go too hard?"

Minwoo let out a chuckle at the pinch and smiled a bit as Andy was brought up. Despite how the question was worded in a certain way, the question clearly directed to the more sexual parts of that night, he answered differently. "He was, uh, nice," he said with a small nod. "Made me breakfast before I left. I never knew Andy hyung was such a good cook, to be honest."

"Well, now you know," was all Junjin could say before he continued to drink down his drink. Now, he looked over the boy with a smile. He felt lucky they had such a pretty boy with him. Eric had a good eye when he looked through the video of those trainees. After a while of just admiring him and Minwoo letting out a small 'what?' after having eaten half of his cheesecake, he spoke again. "After this, I was planning to go out and go to the mall. Would you wanna go with me? I can buy you some stuff too if you'd want," he said, waiting for a response from the boy.

Minwoo had to think over it. He would've immediately said yes if the other didn't bring up buying stuff for him. At the same time though, all of the Shinhwa members basically vowed to be his sugar daddy. This would be fine, right? While he hesitated at first, he eventually said, "Yeah, I think that'd be nice." He just wouldn't ask for anything too expensive.

"Great. You've been working a lot," Junjin said, referring to the previous days where Minwoo updated all of them on his schedule. It mostly consisted of interviews, photoshoots, and appearances on TV. He grinned wide at the thought of being able to relax with him, excited to spend a day with Minwoo.

By then, Junjin would've been finishing his coffee, and Minwoo would've been finishing his cake. He'd ended up not wanting to finish the latte, finding the cake had already filled him up. He knew he'd get a stomachache if he drank more. As they both finished their foods, the both of them just stood up, already having paid for it all. Then, they were out of the cold area of the cafe and out into the warmer area outside.

Minwoo did notice that there was no car outside or anywhere near as they walked out the alley. He couldn't help but ask, "Did you walk all the way here, hyung?"

"I did, actually," Junjin admitted as he took out his phone, checking the time and seeing it was 10 am."I like to walk around in the area. I don't get recognized as much anymore, unlike someone here."The tone in his voice was very much teasing and that got Minwoo flustered, making him laugh. He wrapped an arm around the boy as he suddenly hailed a taxi that was headed in their direction. "You're getting popular fast. I can't help it."

As the taxi stopped, Minwoo slipped into it after Junjin did, sitting next to him in the back seat. After telling the name of the mall to the driver, they were off, and it was all completely silent. Well, silent until the radio was turned on. Minwoo's song suddenly started to play over the radio. Minwoo's face simply got more flustered and Junjin couldn't help but laugh again.

"It's yours, why would you get embarrassed?" he asked the boy as he did a small imitation of the body rolls he always saw the boy do on stage. That earned him a slap on the arm. "Aish, don't hurt your hyung like that," he said with what seemed like a serious tone. As soon as he saw Minwoo frown though, he was back to having his arm around him. "Don't worry about it. I'm just joking."

Minwoo only rolled his eyes playfully in response to that, finding all the teasing so silly. It really was, anyway. Now he let himself move closer against Junjin just as his song had ended. Some new girl group song started playing immediately after, one with another memorable dance and clichéd lyrics about love. While he wouldn't do the dance, he found himself humming along to the tune for the rest of the drive. Junjin, on the other hand, did little hand movements that made him chuckle.

As soon as the song was just about to end, they'd arrived at the front of a mall. After paying for the fare and also leaving a small tip, the two moved out of the car and were back out in the open. Through some of the glass through the front, he could already see a good mix of high-end and mid-end stores. "Hyung, buy me three bags at the Hermes store," Minwoo said jokingly as they walked up to the doors. This earned him a small pinch at his side that made him giggle.

With that, they walked into the mall together and Junjin seemed to already seem set on what he wanted. He was holding Minwoo's hand and were walking in the direction of a shoe store. It didn't have any specific brand but held many them, a lot of the shoes being at discounted prices.

"I can't believe I'm going to be shopping with a fashion terrorist," Minwoo said, ending up with another pinch on his side thanks to his tone. This time, he just whined, not being able to do much more as they walked into the store. He wouldn't lie at all though; a part of him was terrified of what Junjin would buy.

"I'm gonna start looking around. You can go around too if you want. Just tell me what you want," Junjin said, giving Minwoo a little pat on the head just because of how nice his hair was. At that point, he was off to look off in a corner of the store.

As Minwoo was left alone, he found himself more drawn to the discounted areas more than anything so that's where he headed. He looked through each item he could, finding it sad that there were so many great designs with horrible color combinations. It was when he noticed a bright purple sneaker with little orange designs that he decided to head where Junjin was instead.

By the time Minwoo was next to him, Junjin had been sitting in the Lacoste section of the store and waiting for his shoes to come back to him. He looked up at Minwoo as he walked over though, frowning a bit when he noticed the boy came back with nothing at all. "Why didn't you get anything, Minwoo-ah?" he asked as the boy sat down next to him.

"I just found nothing nice, that's all," Minwoo said with a small shrug. "I think I'd want to get clothes instead."

"And that's not a problem," Junjin said just as a shoe box was handed to him. Opening it up, he showed a plain pair of navy blue slip-on shoes to the boy. "Nice, huh?"

Minwoo nodded, and he looked over it, checking the other's shoe size on the side of the box. "Oh, you're just a size and a half bigger than me," he said with a hum. "I was hoping I could snitch this off you when you don't want it."

"If you want, we can just get you a pair." At that point, Junjin was ready to call over an employee to get Minwoo the right size, only to feel his arm get tugged on. He pouted a bit at Minwoo but at seeing the fast shakes of his head, he only nodded and stood up. "Promise I can buy you some clothes then?" With a nod coming from the boy, he then walked up to the counter and pay for the shoes.

As the shoes were paid for, the both of them were back to walking around the mall. Junjin had to hold back holding Minwoo's hand, not wanting them to get all intimate in public. Instead, he just walked very close to Minwoo. It was there that he swore Minwoo was wearing Chanel No. 5.

"Would you like to go here?" Junjin asked, just about to go into an Armani store before looking down. It was there he realized Minwoo was already running off somewhere else: a Uniqlo store. While Junjin had to raise an eyebrow at the choice, he still followed behind.

Minwoo had basically run to the pants, grabbing a few pairs in different colors. Considering how much he shopped for jeans and only jeans there, he perfectly knew his size. All he had to do was check its tag before grabbing the pair. By the time Junjin had caught up, he had five pairs in three different colors. He was just about ready to go before Junjin stopped him, his head tilting at the other.

"Aren't you going get anything here?" Junjin asked, an eyebrow raised. The Uniqlo they were in took up a lot of space. While it wasn't his cup of tea, he was expecting for Minwoo to at least grab a pair of socks or something of that sort. Maybe even a pair of briefs. Don't ask him why he was thinking of that.

Minwoo did think what Junjin had to say, letting out a hum on it. While he did have just enough clothes at home, he did feel like some variety was good. "I guess I should look around more," he said, now walking away from the jeans. For the next 10 minutes or so, Junjin let Minwoo walk around while he stayed back around the area of socks. He may have picked up a pair of Mickey Mouse ones just for the sake of it, but he wouldn't show it to anyone. He could only laugh when Minwoo came back though, seeing two baskets completely packed with clothes. "Come on, hyung," Minwoo simply said, a smile on his face as he walked to the dressing room area.

While there were people around, it was only some loud foreign people and a grandma within the dressing rooms all to one side. Thanks to this amount of people, Minwoo could casually move in without limiting his clothes and walk into a dressing room. He did just that, Junjin still following behind the entire time.

"Wait here, okay?" Minwoo asked and Junjin did as the boy said. He watched him disappear into one of the booths, leaning back against the wall. For a minute or two, all was silent. Well, except for the loud people all the way on the other side. The silence on their side though ended soon as Minwoo suddenly spoke up, voice muffled.

"Hyung, can you come in here for a moment?"

Junjin was obviously confused but he obliged anyway, moving into the booth. He could only laugh at what he saw, which was a Minwoo with a shirt too small stuck on him. The boy didn't have to say another word, Junjin quickly moving forward to help him pull it off. It did take a bit of tugging and many noises from Minwoo, but it did come off. While Junjin grinned, Minwoo frowned.

"I got the size too small, hyung," Minwoo murmured as he now moved to grab a sweater he'd grabbed too. It was there he was suddenly hugged from behind by Junjin and given a kiss on the top of his head. He could only let out a gasp at that.

"Who cares about clothes anyway, Minwoo-ah? Look at you, you can walk around naked. You look nicer than hyung," Junjin teased once again, making Minwoo turn to the mirror with him. He had to admit, he loved how toned Minwoo was. It contrasted with how adorable he was.

"Shut up," Minwoo huffed, only being able to pout up at the other. As much as he blushed, though, he found himself being unable to look away from his face.

Suddenly, Junjin had an idea.

Minwoo's eyes only went wide when the arms around his waist moved but away though, suddenly feeling hands running up and down his sides. As Junjin looked down at him, he looked straight into the mirror, seeing all the heat rushing to his own face. "Hyung, I wouldn't mind doing this in the car but are you really going to do that here? What if we get caught?" he asked, his voice suddenly softer since he was afraid of attracting any attention. He tried to look up at Junjin. He only ended up with his face turned back to the mirror thanks to his hyung's hard grip on his chin.

"I promise we won't get caught," Junjin simply said, his voice suddenly sounding more sensual before pressing a kiss on the back of Minwoo's head. Then, he moved to stand in front of Minwoo, giving him a peck on his lips this time before moving down onto his knees. With his hands on the boy's jeans, he was just about ready to unbutton it. He asked the boy to be sure though, "Would you like to do this or not?"

While Minwoo was just about ready to put his shirt back on and run away, the way that Junjin looked up at him was driving it wild. It was a look that told him to accept his words, to let him touch every inch of his body. It was a look that told him that if he said he wanted it, he'd feel something so good he'd start sobbing. Of course, with his cock twitching at the thoughts of what could happen, he whimpered, "I want it bad."

Junjin's hands moved quickly as he heard those words, pulling Minwoo's pants and briefs down in one quick movement. "Look into the mirror and only the mirror, okay?" Seeing the other's cock made him lick his lips and after taking it in, he suddenly held it in his hand gave it teasing licks at the tip.

Minwoo gasped at that, not expecting to feel that of all things. All he could do was quiver though as he noticed Junjin doing a hand motion that indicated for him to be quiet in the reflection of the mirror. The licks continued on and all he could do was gulp and bite down on his bottom lip. As much as he wanted to beg for more, he knew he couldn't. He'd end up getting too loud and just maybe, a punishment could be got out of that. Instead, he made small noises and leaned against the wall to his side.

The licks, after a moment or two, had stopped. While Minwoo was ready to whine about that, he was instead shocked to feel Junjin's lips wrapped around his cock. A loud gasp suddenly left his lips, and he felt a pinch on his thighs, feeling ashamed he had forgotten to be quiet. It was a struggle to stay quiet though as his hyung started to suck gently, bobbing his head just a bit. As he let out more noises that were slightly louder than the last, he wanted to look away from his reflection in the mirror. From the energetic and excited for the day look he had earlier, all he could see there was a desperate little mess that wanted to moan out loud. This was only his second time with a man, and it escalated so quickly. While the first time was sweet and gentle and in an actual private room, this seemed like it wouldn't be the first two. It most definitely was the opposite of the last one.

Junjin looked up at Minwoo through his lashes as he continued to suck and bob his head. He was glad to see the boy obeyed and was still looking at himself in the mirror. He was also glad to hear him sounding so pleasured despite his voice being so soft too. He pulled away though as he suddenly felt something in his tongue and he had to raise an eyebrow. "Precum already?" he asked before he got up, giving Minwoo a peck on the lips just so some of what was on his mouth would get onto the other. "Sensitive one, aren't you?"

Minwoo licked his lips out of instinct at that, cringing a bit at the taste, earning a small chuckle from the man. The smile on Junjin's face would turn into shock though, considering how direct the boy suddenly was. More people were arriving too, the area of the dressing room suddenly filling with more people on their side. Thanks to this, their voices grew gentler.

"Hyung, won't you fuck me?" Minwoo asked. Before Junjin could even answer, he reached over to his jeans that were off to the side. He had to rummage around in its pockets, but he eventually pulled one of those sachets of lube out of it. Junjin couldn't hold back a laugh at that, though he tried keeping it soft again.

"Who told you to bring stuff like that? You're turning bad," Junjin scolded the boy as he took the packet. At that moment as well, he started to pull off his jeans and not bothering with his shirt.

"Andy hyung told me I should bring it just in case," Minwoo said with a shrug as he watched Junjin strip. As disappointed as he was he wouldn't be able to see the other's body, he did see how hard he was against his boxers. Was he a bit overwhelmed by the size? As someone who'd barely had sex, the answer was a definite yes.

Junjin ended up laughing at that once again, shaking his head. Eventually, he ordered, "Minwoo-ah, I want you to bend over. Put your hands on the mirror and wait for me, okay? I still want you looking at yourself." He watched as Minwoo obliged and it was there he pulled his jeans all the way down, his boxers coming off right after. Thanks to the position he stood in which was right behind Minwoo, the boy wouldn't see a thing. Thanks to that fact, Minwoo let out a whine and Junjin gave him the hardest pinch he could that day. This time, it was right on his bubble butt. At that moment, spanks were too loud.

"Be a good boy, Minwoo-ah," he murmured now as he opened up the lube packet. He got just the right amount on his fingers before he placed the packet off to the side. He already had two fingers coated, both of them positioned at the boy's hole. "Are you ready to take this?" Hearing a small whine of 'please' in return, he slowly pushed his two fingers in and he watched as Minwoo's legs trembled slightly just at that. Clearly pleased, he twisted his fingers when they were all the way in, not moving them just yet. Just that seemed to please the boy though and he grinned.

Since Minwoo couldn't look back at Junjin and beg for him to stop teasing, he only felt tears prick his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. His palms started hurting at the pressure he had against the mirror, now trying his best to move back against those fingers. Unlike Andy though, Junjin suddenly held his hip tight with one hand. Just as he was about to whine again, Junjin's hand had moved away from his hip and seemed to grab something from the floor. Before he could question it, his eyes only went wide as his underwear was stuffed into his mouth. While he tried spitting it out at first, Junjin had pushed it in too far for him to even do that. It was clear that the other would be harsher with him.

As Minwoo wanted to writhe around and give Junjin hits, he was instead kept in that position. His eyes wide and his moans muffled as the movements of Junjin's fingers suddenly went hard. His movements were fast and he spread his fingers out with it, making sure it felt overwhelming for the boy. It completely worked, seeing Minwoo's cock start to leak more precum, his muffled moans growing louder. Thankfully, all the precum was leaking into the boy's jeans. It'd be disgusting later on, but it'd be better than leaving a mess.

When Junjin felt he'd ruined the boy enough, he pulled his fingers out, the whine from the other just making him shake his head. He picked the lube sachet up again, getting what was left onto his cock and stroking himself to spread it out. Compared to the boy, he could actually control his groans, keeping them as soft as he possibly could and succeeding. As he did so, he also positioned himself right into Minwoo's hole. Without even warning him, he pushed all the way into him with one thrust.

If there wasn't a gag, Minwoo probably would've yelled at that sudden movement, though it was only reduced to a garbled mess. His vision grew blurry once again as he teared up, the pain getting to him but at the same time, it mixed so well with pleasure. As Junjin started to thrust into him at already such a quick pace, all he could really do was try to adjust. Surprisingly, it took him quicker to do so than expected, and it didn't take much longer until the feeling of pleasure in his stomach grew bigger.

Noticing that Minwoo's moans grew more frequent, he reached around to stroke the boy's cock. He watched as tears ran down the other's face at the pleasure and that made him thrust harder. It seemed that that was all Minwoo needed too. He had to pause his thrusting because of how much Minwoo's legs started to shake, Junjin having to hold him up as he came right into his hand. The orgasm went on for so long too, much longer than he expected. As soon as it was over, Junjin pulled out and licked the other's cum off his hand. The boy simply crashed onto the floor and was panting.

Junjin quickly moved right down onto the ground, standing in front of Minwoo. He pulled the underwear out of the boy's mouth, it completely soaked with saliva, and he murmured an 'open your mouth'. As the boy obliged, he started to stroke his cock and he looked down closely at him.

Minwoo looked completely wrecked from the fucking, his tongue barely sticking out of his mouth as he was still panting. It was also clear in his eyes that he was completely tired. While Junjin wanted to apologize for wearing him out, it ended up as a simple thought for later on as he suddenly came into the other's mouth. While he was ready to ask for Minwoo to swallow, the other did just that without even needing instruction. There was a clear grimace from the taste but not much else complaint. When Junjin was completely ready to praise the boy, however, he suddenly heard an employee from behind the curtain of their dressing room.

"Sir, you've both been in there for a long time!" the employee called out, frowning. "What are you both doing in there?"

While Junjin and Minwoo's eyes went wide, Junjin did his best to fabricate a lie. "Ah, we just had lots of clothes to try on!" he said, that statement not false at all. "We just weren't sure what fit or not, yeah?"

"Well, sir, there's a limit on the clothes you can bring in!"

"There was no employee here earlier so we strolled in," he quickly replied, that being true as well. "Just give us a minute or two. We'll be out soon, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you."

As tired as the two were, they both had to dress up and get out of there quick. Minwoo whined as his underwear was covered in his saliva, slipping it on with disgust in his face along with his precum stained jeans. "This is the worst," he grumbled, looking up at Junjin who simply pulled his jeans up and were ready to go. Thankfully, the both of them didn't look too disheveled. As they walked out of there, no one seemed to suspect a single thing. A high schooler from earlier did tell her friends about it, but no one seemed to believe her. They'd both gotten out safely.


	4. Four.

Minwoo was surprised to have this sudden visit the next day. However, at the same time, he was completely pleased with it.

He left his small apartment by around 6:30 AM, standing in the elevator and looking at himself in the mirror. He already made himself up, a light layer of foundation on his perfect skin amongst other things that made his natural features pop. The only thing that seemed out of place was the fact that his pinks were an unnatural shade of pink. He also chose his own clothes too. He kept it rather plain, with a white shirt that was, in fact, merchandise of his, black skinny jeans, and white sneakers. All he'd be having that day was three things anyway: a radio interview, a magazine interview, and a simple checkup at the dentist. 

As he walked out of the elevator, he expected to see his manager sitting out front. Instead, he saw someone he wasn't expecting at all.

"Eric hyung, what are you doing here so early?" he asked as he walked up to the man, looking him over. Their outfits were nearly identical. The only difference was the fact that the shirt of his was a Shinhwa one and the denim of his jeans was slightly darker. This thought did make Minwoo consider going back up to change, though he ended up not doing so as the other spoke.

"I called up your manager and asked him if I could drive you around. He actually has a horrible fever right now too," Eric replied simply as he stood up, shrugging and stretching slightly. "If you want me to go home, you can just tell me. I can call him back up again and he can arrange for someone else to get you. It won't be too-"

"Oh, no! Hyung, I really appreciate this," Minwoo said with a smile, shaking his head. "I wasn't expecting that, that's all. I'm really happy to see you." Then, he felt Eric give him a little pat on the head and there, they were both smiling. "We should get going now. The radio broadcast is in two hours but they told me to get there early." He did find that fact a bit odd but at the same time, he's never been on a radio show.

"Of course. Have you had your breakfast, though?" Eric asked as they now walked out of the doors of the apartment and into the open, mildly pleased to see the nod.

The car Minwoo usually rode was in front, being a fancy foreign brand he couldn't pronounce. It looked completely inconspicuous when driven around though, making it perfect for him. Eric quickly hopped in and unlocked the doors, the car already starting when the boy got in beside him.

As Minwoo hopped in, he noticed a small lunchbox in front of him, one with Hello Kitty all over it. He raised an eyebrow as he reached over for it, looking over the thing with a bit of amusement. "Did you drop off a niece or something?" the boy couldn't help but ask, shaking it a bit. His eyes went wide as he heard something inside it though, quickly shopping the shaking.

"Uh, actually... open it up, please," Eric said. He glanced over as he did before looking ahead at the road once again. There, he drove them out of the parking area. He seemed a bit anxious as Minwoo opened the box.

Minwoo did notice the bit of anxiety as he glanced over. He then opened up the lunch box, a sudden grin appearing on his face at what he saw. While it was all wrapped in foil, he already knew what it was. All he had to do was open it up to confirm what he thought it was, though. "You bought me some gimbap?" he asked, looking over at Eric with the sweetest smile. He had no idea he'd get so excited over gimbap.

"Actually, I made it myself," Eric said, sounding a bit bashful. Just as he stopped at a stoplight though, he felt a sudden kiss on his cheek that made him grin. Glancing over at the boy, he already noticed him eating it down, and chuckled at the sight. "Minwoo-ah, don't eat like that. You might choke." He used such a simple recipe he found off the Internet so seeing that Minwoo enjoyed it this much made him smile.

Minwoo shook his head, eating down another piece before he spoke again. "Hyung, this is so sweet of you," he said before eating another piece. He then swallowed that before he spoke once again. "I feel like I'm in one of your dramas. I could be your Oh Hae Young."

"That's so corny," was all Eric could muster after letting out a small laugh, driving off again. Junjin and Andy had already informed him of how happy the boy would get him. He'd already texted with the boy multiple times and would be grinning each time. Despite this, he wasn't expecting the optimism he gained from the boy to be this much. He'd usually still be a sleepy mess by this time but seeing him enjoy the food just made him feel giddy inside. He had no other way to truly describe it. He was happy this first meeting of theirs wasn't an awkward mess.

"Maybe it is, but I don't care," Minwoo hummed. He had got halfway through what was stuffed into the lunch box before he closed it. He then placed it into the area in front of him again. All he had for breakfast was a bit of toast, soymilk, and eggs. It was the gimbap that truly filled him up. He now leaned back against the seat rubbing his tummy a bit as he looked out the window. "The radio interview and magazine one are gonna happen in the same building, so I hope you know you have nothing to do for a while." He heard a clearly fake whine from Eric, and he only laughed at that. "It's not my fault you of all people chose to be my driver. I could've called someone else from my company."

"Well, I doubt anyone from your company will be as good as a driver as me," Eric said, though that earned him a small slap on his arm. "Aish, I was just joking. I guess I won't make you gimbap anymore."

Minwoo just pouted at that, glancing over at Eric before looking back out the window. Well, he was looking out for a few minutes. Then, he fell asleep. It was a good way away from his apartment to the building he was due in so this wasn't a problem at all.

Eric was ready to say more things, things more teasing than anything Junjin had said, though his mouth was quickly tight shut. He noticed the boy was asleep and quickly grew silent, though. He cared for the boy a lot, and wanted him to have a good experience no matter what. This very much included car rides just like this one.

For the next thirty minutes, there was not much sound. When there was any, it was fifteen minutes in. He listened to ballads from newer groups he barely knew coming from the radio. He made sure the volume of the audio wasn't too loud but at the same time, he at least made it loud enough for him to hear it. What was the point of having it on in the first place, anyway? It was only when Eric had started singing along to some Whitney Houston that he realized Minwoo was awake. The sudden words made his eyes widen and he felt embarrassed.

"Eric hyung, your voice is so sweet," Minwoo said, a bit groggy as he looked out the window. He noticed they were very much closer to where they were supposed to be and he smiled a bit. "Why don't you sing more, anyway?"

"Because I'll never be on their level," Eric sighed. He took a right turn and they arrived at the building where they were supposed to be. He drove them into the parking area. He did have to take a while because of a cat lying right in the middle of the area, but it eventually budged and they were parked.

"Guess I'll be gone for a bit," Minwoo said as he took out his phone, trying to sort out his slightly messier hair. "There's a convenience store nearby, but I doubt you can do much there." He glanced over at Eric, though, as he suddenly felt the other's hand on his.

"It actually looks cute. Keep it like that."

Minwoo raised an eyebrow at the other's request but nodded anyway. "Okay, hyung. I trust you." Just before Eric unlocked the doors to the car, he had moved over to kiss the other's cheek. He smiled sweetly and at that, hopped out of the car and was gone.

Eric stayed there alone for what felt like forever, the car windows down just a bit as the car was off. He did try distracting himself with his phone, texting in the private Shinhwa group chat. Tragically, everyone but him seemed to be offline. He simply assumed they were asleep or busy. He did try playing a mobile game or two on his phone but ended up quitting halfway. He was having fun, yes, but he kept distracting himself with thoughts of Minwoo. It was innocent thoughts, though: keeping him close, calling him a doll, kissing his precious face all over. He was getting all mushy but sadly, that had to stop. His forever had turned out to be ten minutes, as Minwoo suddenly hopped back into the car.

"The radio interview was canceled and the magazine one is still later around 12. That's like, lunch. What time is it now?" Minwoo asked, though not waiting for an answer as he quickly saw the time on his phone."It's only like.. seven forty. What do we even do? Nothing's opened yet. It's-"

"Don't talk so much. Or too fast. I can barely understand you," Eric said with a shake of his head. "Didn't you say I should go out to that convenience store? Come on, let's go there instead. We can kill a few minutes there until other shops open."

Minwoo only nodded before the both of them now got out of the car, moving up the steps out front. He led Eric on, the entrance to the store still within the building. Walking in and making a quick right though, they were there and immediately, they had no idea what to do. Well, Minwoo did, starting to walk around the store and looking around at what they had. Eric only followed behind and after a bit of thinking, scoffed.

"I thought you were too hungry to eat more," Eric pointed out as Minwoo seemed torn between two chocolate bars."Was my gimbap that bad?" As much as he was joking, a small part of him wasn't. He hated that part.

"No, I don't! I just really wanted some sweets," Minwoo said as he finally decided on getting no chocolate at all. He then walked along, glancing over more items. He quickly snatched up a pack of gummy worms, a pack of gum. As soon as he moved around the shelves though, he noticed something that made him put everything back. Eric raised an eyebrow at though but only chuckled as he realized what the boy wanted.

"Ice cream, huh?" he murmured to himself as he walked up to the counter. While the lady at the counter seemed uninterested earlier, she now seemed completely starstruck at the sight of the two. It was showing even more too as Minwoo ordered some chocolate ice cream for himself. Eric quickly chimed in with a quick, 'and a vanilla!'.The lady's only response was a small nod with her eyes wide with shock, moving to the side to get them their ice cream.

Minwoo already had the exact amount of money needed ready for the ice cream. He simply slid it right over before grabbing his and Eric's cones, handing the vanilla one to the older male. Just as he started eating up his ice cream, he smiled though as the lady in front of them started to speak.

"Um, I.. really like both of you," she said, clearly shy. "I'd really like an autograph if it isn't too much."

Eric and Minwoo looked at each other before nodding slightly. Before Minwoo could even ask for a pen, Eric suddenly took one out of his pocket.

"Do you have anything we can sign?" Eric asked, a small smile appearing on his face as he saw what was slid over their receipt. "You probably meet a lot of celebrities around here, huh? What's your name?"

"Mima," the girl quickly replied, this flush appearing on her face. "I'm actually from Japan. I just moved here recently.." She could only watch nervously as he watched Eric scribble down his signature, Minwoo coming right after. She also noticed they both had lengthy messages considering how small that receipt was. She was shaken up by the time they were done and then she took the signed receipt.

"We'll go now. Bye, Mima," Minwoo said with a smile, giving her a small wave before he and Eric walked out of the store. It was then they both let out small laughs, finding the situation a bit funny but also nice.

"How does it feel to be recognized like that?" Eric couldn't help but ask as he looked over the boy who ate his ice cream slowly. He couldn't help but watch the boy's lips, watching him only give small licks and nibbles. Just because he was watching didn't mean he was distracted from the other's words though, still understanding him loud and clear.

"I've been recognized before but this is the first time I got asked for a signature," Minwoo said. He now leaned against the wall of the convenience store. "But.. ah, that was great. But what do we do now?" As much as he enjoyed that experience, Eric was right that this would only kill a few minutes of their time.

"How about we just drive around?" Eric asked, already having eaten a lot more ice cream than Minwoo since he wasn't exactly nibbling. The answer ended up being a quick nod and from there, they were both walking back to the car. By the time they hopped in, Eric was only eating the cone. Minwoo, on the other hand, was sitting in a weird position as he ate his ice cream. Why? Because It was melting and starting to drip. He didn't want chocolate on his white shirt.

"That's what happens when you eat too slow," Eric murmured as he pulled them out of where they were parked, now starting to drive around once again. As to where he was going, he wasn't sure. He was just taking random turns. At one turn though, there was a bit of a bump in the road, and Eric's eyes could only go wide as Minwoo suddenly yelped. He quickly pulled them up to the side of the street thanks to surprise, somewhere they could park, and he frowned at the sight.

"Ah, what am I going to do.." Minwoo murmured as he dropped the ice cream onto his shirt. He did pick up the cone and try to scrape up as much ice cream as he could, but the stain was still big. "I could go home but I know traffic is worse now. The shirt is thin, ah, it feels kind of sticky. What if I don't-"

"How about we start by taking your shirt off, huh?" Eric said. "If it feels sticky, we can wipe it up.."

Minwoo nodded and there, he handed his ice cream to the other before he slid off his shirt. "Do you have anything to wipe with..?" Minwoo asked as he opened up the glovebox, rummaging around. Eventually, he pulled out a box of tissues but along with it, a small tube of lube that was unopened. With a questioning and judging look, he glanced at Eric as he held the tube. "Did you keep this here for a reason?" he asked with a teasing tone, laughing as he noticed Eric getting flustered.

"Of course I didn't," Eric could only scoff, suddenly grabbing the tissues so he could wipe Minwoo down the best he could. "I've had flings before, don't act so-"

"How about you stop being so defensive, hm?" Minwoo said, Eric only staying silent with flushed cheeks. "Junjin hyung and Andy hyung were straightforward with me. If you really want anything, you can just tell me." It shocked Minwoo a bit that the other seemed more shy about this than the other two. He was the one that introduced the idea of all this to him, after all.

There was sudden silence in that car and for a while, Minwoo was genuinely scared that he said all the wrong things. He kept his eyes away from Eric for a bit, not wanting to speak at all until Eric did. "Hop into the back. Take the lube," he heard the other say and he quickly did so, moving into the back seat and leaving his shirt there. While he stayed silent and still, he was a bit nervous. The fact that he was doing it in a technically public spot again had him overwhelmed. At the same time, it was nice knowing that his first few sexual experiences would be so odd.

Eric eventually moved into the back with Minwoo, the ice cream still in his hand and starting to melt a bit. The ice cream was starting getting onto his fingers by then. He gave the boy a seductive yet also intimidating look. "Lick up the mess, baby."

Minwoo did gulp at that, not moving from his place just because a small part of him was scared they'd get caught. The windows of the car were tinted dark, yes, but who knew how much this car would be moving? While a look of worry washed over Eric's face, it would soon disappear away. Minwoo moved close so suddenly, licking up what he could from Eric's fingers. He felt his cock slowly get hard now and all he could do was groan. His tongue moved up to the cone to get rid of the mess the ice cream caused completely.

Eric only murmured small praise, the other's warm tongue feeling nice around the cold, melted ice cream. "You're doing so good, Minwoo-ah." As soon as he saw the other was trying to take actual nibbles out of his ice cream though, he took his hand away and shook his head. "You have to be a good boy for me, okay?" he said, frowning at the small whine. "It's either that or you get no ice cream." Seeing the sigh slipping from Minwoo's lips, he then smiled. "Now strip off the rest of your clothes."

Minwoo looked out the window of the car for a moment before he obliged. Quickly, he pulled off his shoes. In one quick movement, as the jeans were a bit of a loose fit, he was left in his underwear. Seeing that Eric was unpleased by that coming off alone though, he stripped that off too, leaving him sitting there completely nude. As soon as that was off, Eric handed over the ice cream and Minwoo was pleased. Giving it small licks, he only watched in silence as Eric simply raised his shirt up and moved his jeans and boxers down to his knees. While a small gasp came from him as he was impressed by the size, he couldn't gawk for too long as he was spoken to once again.

"Enough of the ice cream. Give it back," Eric said, taking the cone just as it was handed to him. "Do you still want some more?" he asked the boy, the nod he saw making him shake his head. "Get me hard first."

Minwoo blinked at the sudden request but he moved closer, bending down the best he could so he could look at Eric's cock. As big as the other two before were, this seemed overwhelming for him. Despite that, he decided to do what he always saw in porn movies. He only gave it kitten licks at first, his hand stroking Eric's cock as he looked up at him with a precious look. He heard Eric let out groans too, making him smirk a bit.

As Minwoo seemed to get into this more, his licks getting less teasing and turning into long ones, he decided to do something. Eric tilted his hand still grasping the ice cream cone, making sure the melted treat covered his cock just right.

Minwoo only pulled away as that suddenly happened, kind of shocked that Eric would do that. He remembered joking about situations like this a lot with friends. Now that it was actually happening, he bit down on his bottom lip hard. It was a mess for him since this was actually turning him on quite a bit. When he heard the next order come from his hyung, he didn't hesitate in following it.

"Suck me off."

Minwoo let himself take Eric right into his mouth, sucking on the head eagerly. He looked up at him with that precious look once again, his tongue swirling around the tip to get every last bit of ice cream. He moaned against Eric's cock too, knowing it would feel good for him. After he was done with that specific area, he let himself move to take Eric deeper. He was trying his best to lick up more of the sweet treat but at the same time, was bobbing his head. He wanted it to feel great for Eric.

Eric just watched Minwoo, and his moans louder compared to the other two at the pleasure that he felt. His head tilted back slightly but he still kept his eyes on the boy. He watched the other's movements and couldn't help but thrust up into the boy's mouth. As Minwoo's eyes went wide and he started to gag though, he made the boy pull away. "Minwoo-ah, are you alright?" he asked, clearly concerned as he looked down at the boy.

"I'm fine," Minwoo said, feeling Eric wipe tears that slipped from his eyes thanks to the gagging. "I can take you more, I don't care." It was clear that Minwoo wanted Eric to feel good, uncaring the gagging felt horrible, suddenly taking the ice cream cone. He then let as much ice cream as he could fall from the cone onto the other's cock. A lot of it was left on the head and the side. "I want you to feel good, hyung."

Minwoo simply handed the basically empty cone to Eric, moving back down. As Eric didn't stop him, he took him into his mouth again, humming at the sweet taste as he took just the head once again. He did his best to take the other, and he didn't know if this was a reward for it, but he suddenly felt Eric's hand on his cock. His moaning against the other grew louder, the muffled moans sending more vibrations. It especially helped when he, without warning, took the other down as deep as he could without hesitation. He was gagging, on the verge of choking, but he stayed there for seconds as he heard Eric's surprised yet extremely pleasured moan. The grip on his cock grew tighter too as he was stroked. It was only when he couldn't take it that he pulled away. Tears ran down his face, drool dripped from his mouth, and no ice cream left on Eric's cock.

Eric was still stroking Minwoo's cock by the time he pulled away though he quickly pulled his hand back. "I want to fuck you so bad," he said, snatching the lube bottle that was now sitting off to the side, getting just the right amount on his hand. He looked at Minwoo with complete need and lust in his eyes as he said, "Ride me."

Minwoo was starting to feel his mind get clouded by this intense need for the other, only nodding as he crawled over. He let Eric do as he pleased, the other's tight grip holding him and positioning him right at his cock. "Hyung, you haven't prepped me," he murmured, though the other didn't seem to care. It became even clearer that he didn't as he was starting to be lowered down onto his cock slowly. As much as it hurt, the pleasure was peppered in too as he moved lower and lower with each moment. He let himself lean against Eric as it happened, feeling a kiss pressed to the side of his head that somewhat soothed him. "You're so big," he whimpered out as soon as he felt the other all the way in him. The only response to that was another kiss to the side of his head.

"Move when you feel good, okay?" Eric murmured, holding Minwoo's body close to his, feeling the other tremble slightly. As rough as he wanted to go at that moment, he had to hold himself back. Instead, he kept the other close to him and comfortable. After a minute or two, he felt Minwoo start to move up, his eyes closing at the feeling thanks to how great it felt. While he couldn't see the boy, whatever else his senses let him experience were divine. With the boy's fingers moving onto his shoulders, the tight feeling around his cock, and the small groans he heard, he already found himself feeling so good.

Minwoo had taken himself off Eric halfway, giving his neck a small suck to leave a small hickey before he slowly moved down. As it was his first time, he was doing his best to take it slow. He repeated the motion and during that, the small groan that came from Eric made him ask, "Does it feel good, hyung?" As sensual as his words came out, it was also a question asked to make sure he was doing this right. It was that small murmur of 'yes' that kept him going, though this time faster.

As the minutes went on, Minwoo's movements simply grew faster and Eric sounded more pleasured. It didn't take much more until he'd open his eyes, looking up at the beauty in front of him. He took in the sound of Minwoo's now loud moans, his fast movements making the car rock but he didn't care. He let the boy do as he pleased, the feeling on his cock to good to stop this.

As much as it felt great to Minwoo, the feeling of this driving him closer and closer to orgasm, it didn't feel enough. In between his sweet moans and small cries, he managed to murmur, "Hyung, I can't go any faster."

At that alone, Eric suddenly gripped Minwoo's hips and started to move him quickly, the moans from the other becoming significantly louder than before. The bouncing of the car would've been intense, noticeable, but as he glanced out the window there weren't many people around. He kept it going, his eyes now having intense lust. The extreme pleasure he was feeling was getting to him quick now, the familiar feeling of orgasm starting to pool up in his stomach. As much as he wanted to stop there to catch his breath, he didn't hold himself back anymore. As he moved the boy harder and harder on his cock, he eventually came with a loud groan. As he came, he didn't stop Minwoo's movements either. With this came the other's climax as well. The sudden tightening around his sensitive cock was painful, but he didn't dare pull the other off.

Minwoo seemed so beautiful, with his mouth wide open as he cried out. His entire body trembled intensely from the sheer pleasure he felt surging through his body. By the time his orgasm had ended, Eric held him close and was murmuring small praises. From the 'you did so well' to 'you're so pretty's that he heard, he couldn't help but smile so wide.

As the two of them panted and tried to relax, with Eric still not pulling out, there was complete silence in that car. It was only when Eric raised his head and looked out the windows to check for people (thankfully, no one was onto them) did he speak again.

"I think we'll have to take you home before the interview."


	5. Five.

It had been a week since any of Minwoo's experiences had happened and by then, he'd barely had time to be out with any of the Shinhwa members. This is why, as soon as he had an entire week to himself, he decided to take a train to visit Dongwan.

As much as he never saw the members of Shinhwa in person, only having been with three members once since that odd initiation of his, he was close to them. In their group chat, he'd tell them his experiences with work that day and they would too. Along with that would be stupid little jokes, pictures of pets, and selfies while doing little random things. The pictures he'd enjoy the most were pictures he received from Dongwan within private messages, though. It'd always be pictures of the area of his home in its rural area, every picture seeming peaceful to him. He'd always joke that he'd head there, and Dongwan would only reply with a sticker of a little bear dancing. One day though, instead of seeing that stupid little bear, he'd instead gotten the other's actual address, directions, and a 'come when u can~'. That day, in fact, was just a day prior to this trip of his. This was hastily planned but he didn't care; he really did want to have a day of peace, and where else would be better?

For the past hour and a half, he was fast asleep with a little Rilakumma neck pillow. The only reason he woke up was that of a child suddenly running by and screaming. He was cranky about that first but now, he was fine. By then, he was simply staring out the window, enjoying the sights of nature he saw as the train went on. As he did, all that was going through his mind was, I'm going to surprise Dongwan hyung. The thought made him grin and from there, he then started to play cute little games on his phone.

As he was having too much fun with these new matching games he downloaded, he didn't even realize they'd arrived. It was only when he noticed people walking out of their seats that he realized that. Grabbing the backpack he had next to him on his seat, he eventually stood up and walked out of the train as well. Just the air he breathed in as he stepped outside was great, quickly leading him to the conclusion that he'd rather walk on the way there. That was exactly what he did too.

Seeing the simple houses made him smile a bit as soon as he walked out of the station. He then started to walk off with the directions he was given on his phone. As he walked, he looked around, a part of him wishing he could be less busy and have more money so he could live in this area too. The big city was too much for him to comprehend sometimes.

Now he continued walking for quite some time, having to ask a local every now and again some directions to landmarks that Dongwan pointed out. After a long while of walking, he found himself finally in front of a familiar-looking home. He smiled wide and quickly recognized it from the pictures; this was where his hyung lived.

Moving up to the door, he knocked a few times before he stood there in complete silence. Other than a few dogs and a motorcycle or two going by, there wasn't much to be heard as he stood there. Eventually, he did here footsteps leading up to the door and as soon as it was open, he smiled as he saw Dongwan right in front of him. "Hi, hyung!" he said, chuckling at the other's shock, though also letting his eyes glance over the other.

Dongwan stood there, staring at the boy and blinking. "Minwoo?" he asked, moving closer but not too much. He had just finished working out and he now stood there shirtless with a pair of black shorts on, still covered in sweat. "I wasn't expecting you to come now.. ah, I gotta change." Dongwan quickly stood to the side, making way for Minwoo to come in after. He looked over the boy took as he took a moment to slide off his shoes and leave himself in little socks with eggs on it. He thought those were cute. "I have to get into something. Can you give me a moment?"

Minwoo looked around the house, immediately seeing it's simple interior before his eyes looked back at Dongwan. "It's fine if you change, hyung," he said, hiding the fact that he was disappointed that he couldn't look at the other's body more. "I'll just sit, okay?" There, he let himself move into the other's living room as Dongwan walked off with a nod. He sat down on the comfortable couch, placing his bag to the side afterward and letting himself take this in. He really wishes he could live in a house like this. Everything seemed so plain yet so sleek and comfortable, not monotone and sad to look at as he was used to with some people. He hummed as he waited there, grinning wide as soon as Dongwan came out with a plain black shirt and Pororo slippers. He was mostly grinning at the slippers. "Hyung, get me one of those," he raised jokingly to the other before they both let out a small laugh. Minwoo was shocked though as Dongwan suddenly slipped out of the living room to come back with a matching pair. He promptly slipped them on and smiled.

"Would you like some water?" Dongwan offered, quickly moving to his kitchen and fetching a glass of water he hadn't drunk from yet. He was actually just about to drink it when Minwoo had suddenly arrived, making him forget his thirst. He may or may not have taken sips from that glass as he made his way back to Minwoo. He then let out a small hum as the boy take the glass from him and drank down at least half of it. He didn't say much else though, too busy staring at the other and only getting it together when Minwoo waved a hand in his face.

"I said thanks for the water," he said with a small pout. "Is your brain jumbled up from exercise or something, hyung?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a small chuckle.

Dongwan just shook his head and suddenly held Minwoo close, his grip unnecessarily tight as he spoke. "You came here for a reason, right? Tell me what it is," he said with a hum, this expectant look on his face.

"Well, I came because it looked really nice here," Minwoo started."Walking on the way here was really nice, people were nice.. the air was actually fresh for once." He glanced over to the other and chuckled as he saw Dongwan frowning and pointing at himself in a joking manner. "Of course I came here for you too, hyung! Why else would I be willing to travel so far?"There, he hugged Dongwan and kissed his cheek, happy to see that both of them were grinning now. He pinched Dongwan's cheek to as he noticed him blushing just a bit. "I got hyung embarrassed," he said, acting cutesy and feeling happy that the other seemed to enjoy it so much.

"Minwoo-ah, you don't act like this!" he said despite the grin on his face, shaking his head. "I want you to appreciate me but-" He was cut off as another cheek was pressed against his other cheek and the other let out a chuckle."I don't need your aegyo!" It was there he suddenly started to tickle the boy aggressively, making him fall back on the couch. As much as Minwoo tried pulling his hands away from his hips —he was extremely ticklish there— it only resulted in failure. The two of them could only laugh at what was going on though, for Dongwan, it was out of delight. For Minwoo, it was all thanks to complete torture. Eventually, Dongwan did stop out of mercy, though. Instead of continuing with his tickling, he pecked Minwoo right on his lips. "I'm sorry, Minwoo-ah," he said sweetly. "Do you want to go out to my backyard? Do you want the Wi-fi password? Tell me what you want."

Minwoo just smiled and hummed. "I'd like both but first, let's go to your backyard, hyung," he said, hopping right up and seeming energized after all that happened. "I've seen you post that video of you.. mowing your lawn, right?" he asked with this slightest bit of confusion in his voice. He couldn't help it, though. Who else would post a video of them mowing their lawn? "Come on, let's go."

At that moment, Minwoo had already run off to the door that led off to Dongwan's said backyard, making Dongwan chuckle. He took his phone too for good measure, following behind the other who looked around the wide space in awe.

"I wish I was here all the time. The air is so fresh!" Minwoo exclaimed, starting to skip around like an idiot just for the hell of it. Dongwan ended up laughing more, taking a video of the boy who skipped around. Little 'woo's came from the other too as he started to do cartwheels, his slippers ending up falling off.

"I told you to stop with your aegyo," Dongwan said teasingly. As soon as he said that though, he had to stop the video as Minwoo suddenly started to run towards him. Before Dongwan could put his phone down though, Minwoo took his hand. He tried to get them to run around together there but they both ended up falling flat on their faces after a few steps thanks to Minwoo kicking his leg back a little too far. This just led to the both of them letting out the loudest laughs of all that day, the both of them shaking their heads as they got up. While Dongwan was left mostly clean, a clump of grass had stuck to Minwoo's cheek. It looked stupid but at the same time, some part of it was incredibly endearing to the man. "Look, now we have to clean up your face, Minwoo-ah.."

Minwoo only pouted as Dongwan tried to dust some dirt off his face along with pulling off that grass clump. He tried to move but he suddenly groaned, looking down at his leg. "I hurt my knee," he said as he tried his best to stand, his hyung having to help him as he did. A small pout was on his face and a wide frown was on the other's as he made them walk back inside.

"You shouldn't have been too hyperactive," Dongwan scolded as he made Minwoo walk back in and sit on the couch. "Now you hurt your knee. There are no wounds or anything is there?" he asked, squinting down at the other but raising an eyebrow at Minwoo as he saw him shake his head. "What?"

Minwoo blinked at that before shaking his head again, chuckling. "Ah, I meant that I didn't have any wounds. The impact hurt, that's all," he said, giving his knee a little poke. "Give it a few minutes. I'll be fine." While he did see doubt written all over Dongwan's face, he moved over to peck his lips, smiling sweetly. "Trust me, hyung."

While Dongwan still had those mild doubts, those eventually got shrugged off and he nodded. "Well, you need to wash that face of yours. The sink is in the kitchen," he said as he wiped a bit more dirt off Minwoo's face with his thumb. "Do you want some ice cream while we're at it?" Seeing the nod in response, he got up and led the boy to the kitchen now, motioning to the sink so that the boy could wash his face. As the boy did so, he opened up the freezer part of his refrigerator, grabbing out a tub of simple vanilla ice cream. After grabbing a small bowl and a big spoon (as he didn't have an ice cream scoop), he then went on with getting a lot of ice cream into that bowl. Soon, Minwoo walked over and had to let out a hum.

"I honestly didn't expect you to like ice cream enough to have a tub. I thought you'd go out to buy me one or something," Minwoo said with a raised eyebrow, his head tilted just a bit. This brought up memories of the time with Eric though and while he snickered, Dongwan was a bit confused. He didn't say anything about it though. "I know you still like your snacks but I thought you'd prefer things like rice cakes and all.."

"I only really have the ice cream because it's been really hot," Dongwan admitted before he slid over the bowl, full of ice cream but not overflowing with it. While Minwoo frowned a bit at the portion, Dongwan could only shake his head. "If you eat too much ice cream, you'll get a stomachache," he said, voice a bit stern as he did before he decided to sit up on his countertop. He watched the other eat with a smile now though, seeing as the other suddenly got hesitant with his scolding, letting him continue his eating. He did eventually speak up again though when Minwoo was halfway through that bowl and moaning the entire time: "I know you usually see me as a silly mess on TV and even in the group chat. I just can't help but care for you a lot, Minwoo-ah," he said, reaching over to pinch the boy's cheek, making him giggle. "You're just so cute."

Minwoo, with this cute grin and nearly finished ice cream, soon decided to hop up and sit next to Dongwan. "Say ah, Dongwan hyung!" he said, suddenly scooping up a lot of ice cream onto his spoon. While he saw Dongwan raise an eyebrow at this, he poked the spoon to the other's lips and the other quickly took it into his mouth. "It tastes nice, hyung?" he asked, still acting over the top and cutesy. Seeing the nod, he suddenly moved up onto the other's lap, taking a lot of ice cream onto his spoon again. "Hyung, come on."

"Minwoo-ah, what is up with you today?" Dongwan asked, clearly in disbelief but still taking the ice cream into his mouth once again.

".. fine. I'll stop." And with a wide grin, Minwoo stopped being so cutesy and got off Dongwan's lap, continuing to eat down his ice cream himself. 

"You promise there'll be no more aegyo?" Dongwan asked as soon as he finished the ice cream in his mouth. Seeing the nod, he could only really hum in approval at it.

Minwoo did take a while more to eat that ice cream, he didn't know why, and he leaned against Dongwan as he did it. His little moments with the other Shinhwa members only happened in the city so having something nice and sweet like this made him happy. As he finished his ice cream, he let out a small burp but murmured a small 'excuse me' before looking to his hyung. "Can we look more around your house? I'd honestly like to see your bedroom. Or bathroom. Maybe every room," Minwoo said. He glanced up at Dongwan who suddenly had a questionable, suggestive look on his face. This only made him stick his tongue out at him, shaking his head. "So you're only going to start being weird now?" he asked with a small laugh before he let himself back down onto the ground, crossing his arms. "Come on. I want to look around m-"

Dongwan had cut him off by suddenly standing up and picking him right up, letting him hang off his shoulder. He made sure that he was holding the boy close to him though, firmly, not wanting him to fall off and get hurt again. Surprisingly, the other seemed to just accept it and not struggle or playfully hit him. Maybe he's tired, Dongwan thought to himself. "Bedroom first, right?" he asked, walking on ahead to a small hall with a bunch of doors, going to the one at the end. It revealed his bedroom, looking simple and clean except for his shirt from working out earlier and another random item on the floor.

Minwoo wouldn't have seen that though as with how he was held, he kept his eyes closed since he was staring at the ground. Soon though, he was suddenly placed gently on Dongwan's bed and he let his eyes open, looking around the bedroom. "Even here it's so nice," he immediately said, crawling higher up the bed so he could latch onto a pillow and hold it close to him. He let out a yawn though and as he turned, the sun going through the window hit his face just right.

As Dongwan looked down at him, he thought the boy looked ethereal.

Dongwan let himself slip onto the bed next to the boy, pulling off his slippers before lying down and wrapping his arms around him. "Bed made you feel sleepy?" he asked with a chuckle as he saw the boy yawned.

Minwoo shook his head though, pulling himself closer against Dongwan, his eyes half open. He smiled a slight smile, giving the other a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Hyung, I appreciate you a lot," he suddenly said. "You're always so sweet to me." As the other seemed confused by these sudden words, he let himself sit up suddenly and rolled over. As he reached for something on the floor by the bed, he noticed a look of horror on Dongwan's face.

"What's this, huh?" he suddenly asked, pulling out a lewd Japanese DVD full of pretty boys on the front and said pretty boys doing dirty things on the back. "You're really leaving these things out in the open? Who even uses DVDs anymore? Hyung, you're so weird," he said, placing the DVD onto the nightstand next to him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what kind of porn you like."

Dongwan blinked at the other as he spoke. As soon as Minwoo stopped speaking, his voice grew serious as he said, "Minwoo-ah, I'm going, to be very honest since I think now's a perfect time." He paused to look over the boy's face, making sure he was listening closely."I have wanted to have sex with you for days, but you were always busy. When I was busy, you were free. I know it hasn't been that long, but I got desperate and resorted to watching.." He didn't even continue the sentence, simply motioning his hand to the DVD. "It's stupid of me to confess this so seriously, but I just want you to know."

Minwoo had tilted his head at the confession before he proceeded to slide on closer to the other. "You're acting weird, like Eric hyung," he said with a pout. "You know I'm open to fuck you all, I really don't mind." Without even thinking twice, Minwoo had started to strip off his clothes one by one. "Let's do it right now," he said just as he stripped himself down to his underwear. "Come on, hyung. You want me, right?"

Dongwan simply stayed there, stunned and silent as he let himself look over the other's body. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly starting to pull his clothes off at first. He didn't even bother to lower the blinds ovr his window. It was when he felt Minwoo's hands helping him strip that he realized the boy was definitely sure about this. He kept on stripping down, eventually getting himself down to his underwear as well. As the two of them simply sat there and looked at each other, Minwoo spoke up.

"Are you going to go hard with me?" Minwoo asked, the question coming not due to anxiety about the situation but because he simply wanted to prepare himself.

"Only if you want me to," Dongwan said, grinning since there was clear approval on Minwoo's face. Moving over, he kissed Minwoo so roughly so quickly, and the other kissed right back softly.

Minwoo was finding himself getting used to all these, feeling less overwhelmed as he was suddenly pushed down onto the bed. He couldn't hold back a gasp though. Batting his lashes up at his hyung, he bit down on his bottom lip before saying, "Make me feel really good. Treat me how you want." After he uttered that out, his neck was attacked with hard sucks and bites. As much as he wanted to complain about marks that would be left, he didn't, instead tilting his head back and groaning softly at each one. Eagerly, he took Dongwan's hands and placed them on his waist as he wanted to feel his touch, but what happened next had him shocked.

Dongwan quickly pulled his hands away and had his hands pinned up above his head with one of his own. To contrast with the sudden harsh action, his free hand stroked Minwoo's cheek, and he smiled sweetly. "You can't tell hyung what to do," he said sternly now, voice much more strict. "You'll take what I give you, okay?" And before Minwoo could speak, he gave him a small glare. "Don't say a word unless I let you."

Minwoo left tight-lipped at those four words, a small whimper slipping through as his underwear was forcibly pulled off of him. As his first instinct was to close his legs, and he was just about to do just that. He was stopped however as he felt a tight grip on his cock. Before even letting out another whimper in response to that, his cock was being stroked hard and fast so suddenly. As it was more being tugged on thanks to the tight grip, it did hurt a bit and he let himself endure it. Quickly after though, there was a shift in their positions.

Minwoo didn't expect for Dongwan to move onto the side of the bed and being bent over his lap, though. He also didn't expect to be able to speak again so quickly afterward.

"Tell me your safe words," Dongwan said, the sternness in his voice disappearing for that one moment. "One for going slower, one for me to stop."

"Well.." Minwoo did take a good while to think. He did eventually just say "Slower for you to go slower, stop to stop."

While that made both of them chuckle, the stern demeanor Dongwan had come back quick and he spoke again. "Well, Minwoo-ah, you know you shouldn't just mess around with my belongings, even if they're lying around like that." His hand moved to started giving the boy's ass gentle little rubs, wanting to soothe him for a moment. "You're a bad boy; you know that?" With the question came a light spank, a simple test, and all he got out of it was a soft groan. Clearly unpleased, the next hit became harder and a louder groan slipped out. With that, it all gradually got worse for the boy in the best way possible.

Minwoo felt Dongwan hold him by the waist tight as the hits started to hurt more with each one. While by the start he was letting out small groans, he would later be letting out loud yelps. As much as it felt good, the sting of it making him feel excitement, it grew a little bit too much as it went on. His skin was rather delicate, especially around his ass, so it was already a bright red with a few significantly harder hits. "Slow down," he ended up whimpering out, and the hits soon grew lighter once again. With how much he was getting spanked, he knew he'd be barely able to sit thanks to his sensitivity. He didn't ask for this to be stopped, though. He wouldn't be in the public eye for a few days.

When Dongwan did decide to stop, he moved Minwoo so that his face was down on the mattress and his ass was up in the air. As he stared down at him in awe more than anything, he couldn't help but smile as he saw just how red the boy's ass had gotten. "Did I hurt you too much?" he asked, letting his fingers ghost over the skin, the small whine in response making him hit him hard once more. With the surprised squeal coming as a reply, he spoke once again. "Answer me properly."

"N-no, it didn't," Minwoo whimpered out. His head turned to the side so his speaking wouldn't be muffled. He found it a bit uncomfortable but he'd manage.

Dongwan gave a slight nod at that, letting himself sit on the bed next to the boy, looking over his body before chuckling. "Needy one, aren't you?" he asked in a teasing tone, noticing precum dripping from the tip of the boy's cock. He would've reached over to start giving it rubs, slow teasing ones. However, in the end, he decided that the boy didn't even deserve that small pleasure yet. Instead, he pulled his own underwear off, revealing how hard his cock with its decent size had gotten. "Move onto the edge of the bed. All fours." As he said that, he moved off of the bed and stood at the edge, waiting for the boy to come over.

Minwoo looked up at Dongwan as soon as he was in position, his eyes seeming sweet yet also needy for something more. He instantly knew what he had to do, opening his mouth. This gained him praise, a 'good boy' coming from the other that made him blush, and he leaned in to start sucking the other's cock. However, he was stopped and for a moment, he seemed baffled. "Hyung, I-"

His words were cut off as Dongwan let himself thrust all the way into his mouth and down his throat. He didn't stay in that position for too long though, not wanting the boy to choke. He pulled out all the way, letting the boy breathe for a moment or two. "You're only allowed to speak when I let you speak, remember?" he asked before thrusting himself back in, though this time only half way in. He could feel the boy gagging around his length and he groaned softly. "Tell me when I can stop." He grabbed Minwoo by the hair after letting himself relish in the feeling, forcing him to bob his head fast and even take him a little deeper. When he felt he was too brutal on the boy, he'd pull away for a few seconds, giving him that time to breathe and also tell him to stop. As there wasn't an answer at all with each time, he'd quickly push himself back in anyway. Soon, tears started to run down Minwoo's face and he was drooling so much that it dripped on his chin. This lasted for what seemed like forever for Minwoo but only really lasted a few minutes. As he suddenly pushed the boy back onto the bed, he was only shocked to see him quickly crawling up to grip his thighs.

"Please fuck me, hyung," Minwoo said despite his raspy voice, now seeming in a complete daze of lust. "I want you so bad in me, please, I need it.."

Dongwan gulped at the sight of the boy and he couldn't help but want to oblige. How could he deny someone who begged so prettily like that? "All fours again," he said before moving off to rummage around in his drawer for lube. It did take a while to look since there was another empty bottle in there that was deceptive, he eventually took one out that was still full. As he spread some lube onto his cock, he was suddenly distracted as he heard loud moans suddenly coming from the boy. With a raised eyebrow, he looked over and bit down on his bottom lip.

Minwoo wasn't really on his fours, instead with his head in the mattress and ass in the air once again. He was letting out the neediest moans as he stroked his cock quick, panting slightly. "I want more, please.." He got what he wanted as soon as he said that, though. He felt Dongwan's weight behind him on the bed, and he squirmed a bit in his anticipation. The movement stopped though as there was a sudden firm grip on his sore ass. Before he could even move more, Dongwan had already pushed halfway in and he gasped out loud. It had hurt significantly less now thanks to, well, things he had done at home alone.

Dongwan still let Minwoo adjust despite him seeming so eager, gripping him tight by his hips so that the boy wouldn't move. "Relax. I got you, Minwoo-ah," he said, voice so soft and so sweet for just that moment. For a moment, those movements were slow too, matching the way he spoke. the prettiest moans slipping from the boy. While he wanted to go rough on the boy quickly, he knew he'd barely be able to adjust at it. Besides, he was still so tight compared to some people he'd done. He kept his thrusts slow until he started to feel Minwoo loosen around him, though. As soon as he felt that, his thrusts quickly shifted pace.

Minwoo was letting out pleasured, blissful moans, his cock starting to drip with precum once again. He swore he was close to his orgasm too and when Dongwan suddenly started to pound into him, he couldn't hold back. He came so hard so suddenly that it made him cry out. He felt his legs quaking hard, more tears streaming down his cheeks as he came thanks to Dongwan's thrusting. The only thing truly keeping him up was the grip on his hips and as his orgasm ended, he continued to get overwhelmed. His eyes went wide as Dongwan continued to thrust and as much as it hurt, he didn't tell him to stop.

Dongwan felt so great when Minwoo suddenly tightened around him that he couldn't stop. Flipping the boy onto his back, he looked down at his face with his cheeks stained with tears. As worried as he was, the other didn't seem to utter the safe word at all and he pushed himself to keep going. With each moment he found himself going harder than the last, surprised he could still go so rough. The intense feeling of pleasure he felt around his cock made his mind go blank. He couldn't hear Minwoo sobbing out as he came so quickly again, seeming in complete pain with bliss filled moans coming in contrast. He didn't realize his grip on the other had grown loose. It was simply focused on that feeling at that moment and with one last thrust, he came into the boy. While he wasn't too vocal, only letting out the littlest moan, he felt completely shaken up as he came. Right after he finished, he pulled out and lied down next to the boy.

Minwoo felt the most tired he had with any of the experiences he'd had, panting hard. As Dongwan let go of him, he couldn't even hold himself up as he fell right onto the bed. Despite this, he still managed to crawl up to lie down next to the other. As his throat did hurt a bit from the throatfucking, his voice was a whisper, but he still held a teasing tone in it. "Is that how the boys are fucked in your movies?" he asked, a tired grin appearing afterward. He'd end up being disappointed, however, not getting an answer as Dongwan seemed to fall right asleep. He couldn't blame him though as he could barely keep his eyes open and he'd fallen right asleep too.


	6. Six.

It had been months since Minwoo had started this odd relationship with Shinhwa. By then, he'd had another single out, and they were all extremely happy with each other.

While the both of them had busy schedules, he'd see two members at least every week. They'd have little dates, walks in a park or dinner at a restaurant mostly. Often times, he'd get bought a new pair of shoes or a cute bag. Hell, one time he was getting his hair dyed pink (which was his current hair color) and he met up with Junjin. It ended up with him completely wrecked in the back of the other's car. Most nights would often end in that way too. While it was a bit of a tiring experience at first, he did get used to it, and each orgasm each member had caused him felt better and better. There was one that hadn't fucked him though, even after all this time. Hell, he'd been on dates with the boy the most.

Shin Hyesung.

Minwoo remembered seeing Hyesung on the first day of the meeting clearly. A part of him seemed awkward as Eric spoke, unsure what to do at the moment. He was afraid that the man wouldn't like him but it ended up becoming a complete opposite. While Hyesung didn't meet up with him at all during the first few incidents, he'd seen him right after visiting Dongwan. He'd found out that Dongwan had told Hyesung to pick him up from the station. As it was still afternoon too, Hyesung didn't hesitate to take Minwoo around. First, he was taken to a quaint little restaurant that made the best pasta Minwoo had ever had. Second, he was taken out to go to a store to buy a new pair of sneakers that had just come out. Third, he was taken out golfing. While that last part could've been boring and embarrassing as he didn't know how to play, it was still the best time he'd had. The other would support him on, make little jokes whenever it was his turn, and it'd be a lot of fun for the both of them. When Hyesung took him home, instead of getting a hard fuck, he was given a small kiss on the cheek. _It doesn't matter_ , Minwoo thought. _It's just our first date._

It kept on happening, though.

For the next few dates, the most Hyesung would do was press a soft kiss against his lips. As happy as each kiss made him, he did find the no sex at all quite odd. He wasn't exactly looking for it, just finding it a small bonus to his dates, but he just wasn't used to it. Just a few nights before one date with Hyesung, he got fucked so hard he could barely breathe. On that night with Hyesung, Minwoo had to coax him to kiss him even harder. Sometimes, with a hint of playfulness, he'd tease Hyesung. He'd grind up against him during the times they played golf. He'd let out soft, seductive moans when they ate together. He'd try out the sexiest things he could find during clothes shopping and show them off. He did so much more, but nothing would make the man budge. Whenever he did anything of the sort, he'd simply get scolded. "Minwoo-ah, don't be so dirty," he remembered getting scolded. Instead of whining and pouting, he'd only remained confused. Maybe he really didn't like the sexual aspect of relationships.

One day, he finally had the courage to actually ask him about it. He'd message the man and try to find out.

He had just arrived at his apartment around 8 pm, a clearly tired mess from work that day. He'd already thrown all his clothes off and wiped his makeup off as well. He let himself slip into a random shirt, some sweatpants, and yellow socks. He didn't even bother with underwear. As he looked at himself in the mirror in his bedroom, he realized he'd looked like Barney as the shirt was a deep green and sweatpants purple. Did he care? At that moment, not much. He let himself fall back onto his bed with a long sigh, crawling up to his pillow to hug it before he grabbed his phone which he threw there too. He let himself open it up, and immediately saw it was opened on his and Hyesung's texts. He sighed and simply stared at the screen. What was he going to say?

For the entire day, Minwoo really had no idea what to text to the other and for some reason, it made him incredibly nervous. He had thoughts going through his mind the entire day. That day included a lot of promotion for his newest single. From the time his makeup was being done, to before he was onstage, to even during his performance. During an interview, he found the other's names almost slipping through his lips, but he shrugged it off as a dumb mistake. When he talked to his manager, the name almost slipped again. On his way home, he didn't even bother talking to anyone. 

Now that he was home, it was 10 PM and not a single word was still typed. "Stupid," he murmured to himself as he let go of his pillow and moved onto his back, his phone above his face. He typed in a few random words before ending up backspacing, but he accidentally pressed send as soon as he wrote an actual comprehensible sentence. It was a message he didn't really mind, however, so he wasn't mad.

'hi hyung'. Alongside it was a blue heart emoji.

"Ah, damn," he murmured even though he wasn't too bothered. At least he didn't press send when he said 'ballsacks', right? He simply waited there in silence for a reply, almost dropping the phone on his face as soon as he felt it vibrate in his hands. Quickly, he sat up and grinned as he saw the reply.

'hi, minwoo-ah? you eat yet?'

'i did, hyung,' he replied quickly. He thought it wasn't enough though, quickly following it up with, 'what r u up to?'. The response afterward was quicker than expected and a part of him couldn't hold back from squealing as he read over it. He was lucky his walls were soundproofed because the person living right next to him would probably think he was weird. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he found out that they already thought that.

'nothing. really bored. do you mind if i come over? you can say no if you want to. i just have nothing to do for once,' was Hyesung's reply.

'i really don't mind that!! u know where i live, right?' The reply to that was a simple thumbs up emoji. While someone else would've gotten anxious at a reply like that, Minwoo instantly knew it meant their plans were sealed. _Maybe I can ask him when he's here_ , was his first thought. Excited, he stood up and found himself skipping around the room. Would he bother to change out of his Barney looking getup, though? Absolutely not. He instead let him walk out of his bedroom, immediately into the area of the living room. A quick walk on the left would lead him into the bathroom and one going forward would've lead him to the kitchen. As he had much more money than at the start of his career, he was planning to move out sometime soon. It wasn't necessarily cramped as he could still walk around well. It was also nice to have somewhere so small as it made the rustic feel of his apartment thanks to his styling somehow more charming. He now let himself sit down on his couch, humming as he reached over his blanket thrown over it. It was a small one, covered in a watermelon pattern, and he always forgot to fold it up. At least that moment he had an excuse to not do so.

As Minwoo was wrapped up in that blanket of his, completely curled up so all of him was covered, he almost fell asleep. The air going through his apartment was nice and cool and it was completely silent. Because of this, he almost fell off the couch as his doorbell rang. Quickly standing up, he walked to the door and didn't bother checking his intercom screen. Instead, he opened the door and grinned as soon as he saw Hyesung standing there with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Hyung!" he said excitedly, leaning in for a quick hug before he looked over what the other was wearing. Seeing the plain white (yet probably expensive) sweater, cuffed jeans, and white sneakers to match, he felt severely underdressed. While he was afraid that Hyesung would point that out as he stepped aside, the other actually didn't. Instead, he walked right in with a wide smile on his face.

"Nice to see you, Minwoo-ah," he said as he slipped off his shoes, placing them on the side before he let himself walk around. "You only send pictures of this place, you know. It's bigger here than you say it is," Hyesung said as he looked around, hesitant to sit on the couch until Minwoo motioned that it was fine. Soon after, Minwoo sat next to him and hugged his arm.

"What's in the plastic?" he asked as he snuggled up against him, the vibe of the room turning comfortable immediately. "I wanna-"

Before Minwoo could speak any more, Hyesung suddenly took out an ice cream sandwich. He laughed a bit as the boy suddenly snatched it, eating it down quick, and he shook his head afterward. "Boys like you deserve snacks all the time," he chuckled, running a hand through the other's hair. Hyesung watched as the boy ate so much so quickly and for a moment, he stopped his sweetness. "Minwoo-ah, don't eat so fast, or I won't buy you one ever again." With that small threat, the boy quickly slowed down his eating and he was completely pleased. "Good." There, he held the other close and let him do as he please.

The reason Minwoo ate quickly was that of how nervous he was to drop the question. He felt as if he was about to propose to the man when he very much wasn't. As he slowed down his eating though thanks to the other's requests, he relaxed a bit. You can do this, you idiot, he thought as he was towards the end of eating that ice cream. Soon after, he glanced up at Hyesung and did a little cough. "Hyung," he said, starting seriously and making a troubled look appeared on the other's face. "I have something important to say."

"What is it?" Hyesung asked, a clearly worried tone in his voice.

Minwoo felt a bit bad for making this situation so serious, and he let himself eat the last bite of ice cream before he spoke. "Hyung, why do you not want to have sex with me? Am I ugly?" As awkwardly as the question came out of him, he surprisingly didn't feel as embarrassed as he thought he would.

The question clearly caught Hyesung off guard, his face immediately flustered. "You're not ugly!" he quickly said as he held the other close, kissing him on the forehead. "Minwoo-ah, don't say things like that. I think you're one of the most gorgeous, talented boys that I know. I love you so much, I tell that to you every night before you sleep! I just.." He sighed and let go of Minwoo. "I don't know how I'll answer that first question."

Minwoo pouted as he heard the sigh, shaking his head and grabbing Hyesung's hand. "It's okay. I won't be hurt by whatever you say. It's just been a while since we've been going out so.." He frowned and shrugged. "I just get really curious. That's it. Nothing more or nothing less or whatever people say."

Hyesung looked down at Minwoo at that moment and for a moment, he hesitated. His mouth opened but no words came out as he was too nervous too. If anything, he really wouldn't be able to say it at all. It was only when he saw the boy doing little puppy eyes that he couldn't resist it. He had to tell him, especially with how cute he looked. "Look, Minwoo-ah," he said, turning so that he could actually face him properly. He also cupped the boy's cheeks in his hands, letting his thumb stroke his cheek. "You're so pretty. Precious. The reason I don't do anything sexual with you is because.." He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm too afraid of hurting you. Or ruining you."

Minwoo had to be honest with the fact he was shocked by those words. His eyes went wide, he paused his movements, and his head tilted slightly. Hyesung was a complete darling to him at all times. He'd always act so sweet, treat him gently, make him so happy. How could someone like his Hyesung hyung hurt him? He voiced this all with three words, though: "I doubt that."

The only actual response Hyesung let out as he heard that ended up being a sigh, not sure what else to say. The other doubted him, huh? Well, he doubted he could argue against that since the boy could be rather persistent. Instead, he sat there in complete silence with the both of them staring into each other's eyes. Eventually, though, words slipped past his mouth as his brain basically shut off for a moment. He didn't expect his impulses to let him say anything of this sort at all. "How about I show you it?" While he wasn't expecting that to leave his mouth, both Minwoo and him being shocked, he had more to process than that. After what seemed like a staring contest that lasted forever, Minwoo could only nod at what the other said.

"I don't mind that," Minwoo eventually said, standing up. "How will you show me?"

Hyesung bit down on his bottom lip as the question was asked and while he felt awkward, he pushed himself to go along with it. It seemed like Minwoo wanted it now and he felt bad for not obliging with what the boy wanted. "Um, maybe I can take you back to my place? I feel weird whenever I do it anywhere else," he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't mind that, hyung," Minwoo said with a wide smile as he held out his hand to Hyesung. It was clear he was determined to find out just how rough Hyesung would treat him, considering he thought Dongwan was already so rough with him. "Come on then. Your place is far from here, right?"

"Right." Hyesung took the boy's hand and stood up as well, looking around the apartment. "Is anything plugged in right now? Are all the lights off?"As soon as he had said that, Minwoo ran off and he could only sigh. He felt obligated to ask that, considering how wild the boy's electricity bills would get when he wasn't reminded to turn certain things off. He kind of wished he chose to handle Minwoo's phone bills but he ended up having to take this instead. As soon as the boy was back, they both held hands and in silence, the both of them walked out of the apartment. Well, after Minwoo pulled on some baby pink sneakers. With a quick elevator ride down, they sound found themselves back out into the open. In front was Hyesung's car.

The only thing Minwoo could think of as they walked up towards it was the fact it looked like something a father would pick their child up in. He let out a chuckle at the thought, gaining a confused look from Hyesung, but he shook it off. Instead, he slid into the back instead of the front as soon as the doors were unlocked.

Before Hyesung could react, Minwoo had lied down in the seat and only let out a small, "Sleepy!" He ended up shrugging that off, simply starting up the car. Within a few moments, they were off, and Minwoo was fast asleep in the back. As he turned on the radio and flipped through the stations, all of them were playing soft love ballads. With a small hum, he paused on one and listened.

A few minutes after Hyesung drove off, he was trying his best to pep talk himself into not being so nervous about this. The last time he had sex was a week prior to this. It included Junjin, multiple toys, and the entirety of his apartment. Junjin left his house with a limp and bruises all over his body after that. "I'll be softer with Minwoo-ah," he murmured to himself, not sure that the boy would be so happy with too much pain during their first time. "And I'll give him a bath, feed him a little snack.." He knew he should've been thinking this more than murmuring it but he couldn't help himself. His anxious self wasn't even thinking about the fact that the other might have been hearing him. He just wanted to map out this plan of this aftercare and that's what he did for the entire car ride. Thanks to the sudden traffic in one area, he had an extra ten minutes to himself, and he used it all up well.

He had basically gone over everything he needed when he noticed Minwoo starting to stir up in the back. With a smile, he glanced back at him before his eyes were back onto the road. "Start waking up, Minwoo-ah. We're almost at my place," he said sweetly, wanting to treat the boy as nicely as possible before they'd step into his apartment. While it did take a while for Minwoo to even sit up, he did at least notice that the boy was keeping an effort up to keep his eyes open. To him, just the sight of that was so adorable it made his heart beat faster. Hyesung felt like he couldn't control himself around him at all. Now that he thought about it, all of his past experiences with Minwoo, there'd be times he'd almost fall for the teasing. The worst one was in a resort. Hyesung was simply minding his business, sitting in the room they stayed in, simply on his phone. Minwoo walked out of the bathroom, only towel and all, accidentally dropping it a bit too many times to be real. Did he point that out? No. Instead, he watched with hot cheeks and held back the urge to pin the boy down onto the ground and take him right there. It seemed like every urge of that sort was going to be acted out that night.

By the time Minwoo was sat up and awake as he could be (which wasn't much), Hyesung pulled up to the front of a tall apartment building. He parked his car off to the side before he hopped out of it and moving around to open the backseat door for Minwoo. 

"Get out now, Minwoo-ah," Hyesung said, though the boy only rubbed his eyes and didn't move. He frowned a bit and he asked, "Do you want me to carry you?" Seeing a quick nod, he then did his best to move his arms under the other and before he knew it, he was carrying the boy. It was a struggle since the boy was heavier than he looked, but he still pushed on and didn't want to disappoint him. He let the boy push the door to the car close before he walked into the building and did his best to not bump Minwoo's head into anything as they entered an elevator. As soon as they were in the elevator though, Minwoo tugged at Hyesung's sleeves and to his whispered request, he was put down. Just a few steps ahead and to the right, and Hyesung was unlocking a door. Then, they both slipped into his place.

As the lights were turned on and they stepped in after slipping off their shoes, Minwoo quickly noticed it was incredibly spacious. While it was also as simple and nice as the other members' apartments, something about it felt fancier. He felt as if it was the paintings hanging on the wall that seemed old and older than his existence. He was lead onto the living room though, which looked just like he'd expect it would: simple and clean with a random shirt thrown on the ground. Why did he think that? Don't ask Minwoo.

They both moved to sit down on the couch, a simple black one, and it was silent for a moment or two. Eventually, Hyesung decided to speak up.

"Well, do you want me to give you a kiss or-" 

"Just give me whatever you will, hyung," Minwoo said with a smile, leaning back against the couch. "Dongwan hyung gets really rough with me without trying to act all sweet so it's fine, okay? If you need to know, my safe word is just stop and I'll tell you to slow down when you need to."

Hyesung nodded at that, wanting to ask more questions, though he found those questions to be too bothersome. All of those questions were several varieties of 'are you sure?' and he was definitely sure that the boy wouldn't want to hear that over and over again. Instead, he got up, giving the boy a small pinch on the cheek. That was one of the last cute things he'd do for that moment. "You just stay and relax here, Minwoo-ah. When you're ready, strip and go to the bedroom, okay?" As he said that, he gave the boy a kiss on the forehead and the boy seemed pleased. After that, he left to go off to a room to the side in the hallway. There, Minwoo was left alone.

Minwoo gave a small wave as Hyesung walked away before he simply leaned back in his seat, grabbing a pillow. As he sat there, he could hear some noise from the other's room. What he mostly heard was drawers being opened and his walking, making him raise an eyebrow. He did hear the other drop something though and he heard a loud 'shit!' that made him laugh. He wasn't quite ready yet and even if he was, he doubts he'd walked in. The other wasn't ready at all too. That was completely understandable though, considering how sudden this meeting of theirs was. It was only when any sort of sound from the room died down though he decides to start stripping. Quickly, he pulled off his shirt and his sweatpants, forgetting he didn't wear underwear until that moment. He simply shrugged it off though, letting himself get up and slide on the floor with his socks. After having too much fun doing something as stupid as that, he moved to the door Hyesung entered and knocked on it. 

Minwoo simply stood there in silence, hands behind his back and rocking a bit on his heel. He couldn't help but be shocked though as the door opened. 

Hyesung was still clothed, sweater and jeans and all. His sweet demeanor seemed to disappear though, his eyes looking coldly over the boy before he stepped aside. "Get on the bed, lie down on your back." When the movement wasn't immediate, he seemed to have snapped immediately. "Now!"

Minwoo was shocked at how harsh the other had gotten in such a small amount of time. As he was too scared to say anything back though, he simply did as was told. He let his eyes glance around the room as he did and as normal as everything seemed, he did see random items supposed to be hidden away peeking out of a drawer or behind bottles of perfume. Most were out of the open. He couldn't tell what they were, though. Besides, he wouldn't be able to see them much longer. He could only gasp as the other suddenly held a cloth to his eyes, feeling himself get pulled up by his hair just so it could be tied behind him. He was too afraid to whine about that, so he only whimpered.

Hyesung looked down at the boy, just shaking his head as he stroked his cheek a bit. "You're going to behave like the pretty pet you are." His voice was mockingly sweet as his hands reached to the side for handcuffs. "Hands above your head. Now." And as the other obliged, he quickly cuffed him and made sure they were secure. This was the most he'd put on the boy at that moment. He'd only add onto it if he acted like a brat. As a final touch, he took a buttplug off to the side, not holding back a smile because it looked so cute with the heart on its end. Squirting a bit of lube, he had off to the side onto it, and he then positioned it at Minwoo's hole and pushed it in with one quick movement. As he heard a moan, he smiled a bit more. It wasn't a particularly large one, it being medium at best, and he knew it wouldn't hit the other's prostate too well. It was only to loosen him up for later. Then, he stood.

As Minwoo couldn't exactly see a thing he was doing, Hyesung walked off to the side, his steps silent. He looked through a few items he had sat on top of a drawer before he soon took out a whip, then moving back to the boy. "You're going to be a good boy, aren't you, Minwoo-ah? Come on, speak up," he said.

As Minwoo heard that, he paused for a moment and had to ask himself, _Should I be good?_ He licked his lips, thinking about it, but not being in thought but not for much longer. With a playful and bratty tone, he said, "I'm never going to be good for you." As much as he loved being treated preciously, he was curious as to what type of punishment Hyesung would give. The worst he'd already had was those spankings with Dongwan. What more could happen?

Well, much more than he'd ever expected.

Hyesung thought he'd actually go easy on the boy but hearing that he scoffed. "Not going to be good, huh?" As he said that, he gave a hard hit with the whip onto the other's stomach. With a small scream in reply, he did it once more. "Still want to be bad, hm?" he asked, expecting the boy to break easy. As soon as he saw a nod coming from Minwoo though, he was a bit shocked by that. Thankfully, the other wouldn't see and would instead feel hit after hit. This time though, he'd move between his stomach and his thighs, making sure each hit was harder than the last.

All Minwoo could do in that situation was squirm and yelp at each hit, starting to tear up. The first few hits felt like too much for him, already urging him to tell the other to stop. However, the next few afterward had actually started to turn him on. In his yelps would be sounds of complete pain, though he'd soon start to let out these pleasured groans. It was clear that the other didn't want it to feel too good for him though, a hard hit suddenly going right onto his cock. All he could do was let out this small scream from that, now feeling some tears slip and wet his blindfold just a bit. He heard the whip being tossed aside, and a small sigh of relief left him. As few as those hits were compared to his usual spankings, it felt more painful and he swore his skin was burning. Appreciating this type of pain wasn't the best thing to do with such sensitive skin.

Hyesung now looked over the boy, moving lower so that he could run his fingers over the bright red skin and the marks on it. His touch had only grown harder when the other's whimpers slipped through. His cock was aching in his jeans but he couldn't fuck the boy now, not yet. Instead, as his fingers ghosted over the spots he hit, he leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear. "Call me daddy, why won't you?"

"Okay, daddy," was the soft whisper he heard in response.

"Good boy. Only speak when I let you, okay?" And with that, Hyesung moved away and looked around for what he could torture the boy with next. While he did consider doing considerably questionable things to the boy, he decided against it. He had to remind himself this was the boy's first time with anything of this sort. With that in mind, he still chose something that would be painful but something he simply assumed the other could handle.

Minwoo was lying there in anticipation, taking shallow breaths as he shifted his position a bit, moving just a bit higher up the bed. His cock was incredibly hard at that point and he wanted to beg for it to get touched yet he couldn't. He had no idea why the other was taking so long though he could only raise his eyebrows a bit as the other started to speak to him. At that moment, something was placed on his chest too, and he felt the other's weight shifting the bed a bit.

"I'll be adjusting this. Tell me how much you can take, okay?"

While Minwoo was confused, he could only feel more tears slip from him as he felt a tightness around his nipples. He felt his nails dig into his palms thanks to the sudden pain and he could only cry out when the other tried to tighten it down more. All he could do was yelp out a loud 'enough!' and before he knew it, the clamps were left simply right there. They were tugged on a few times though, lightly, and he held back noises and simply let tears go. As unbearably painful as it was, he didn't ask for the other to take them off. As he knew more and more would happen, he came to the conclusion that he wanted to push his limits the best he could that day. He wanted to see how much he could take before he'd beg the other to fuck him to tears.

Hyesung was happy to see that the boy hadn't asked him to stop yet as he knew he'd feel horrible for hurting him too badly. As a small reward, he pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek and grinned at how much it brightened up the other's face. From an extremely pained expression to the sweetest of smiles, he had to hold back from sitting there and staring at it. Instead, he ended up deciding to reward the boy for complying after all this time. He knew not much had happened yet but he thought he'd give the other a break. Just those things he'd done seemed to have him shaken up. He reached his hand down and there, he stroked Minwoo's cock fast. "You can talk."

Minwoo let out a loud gasp at the sudden feeling, not expecting that at all, but he accepted it and soon let out these loud and pleasured moans. He was thrusting up into the other's hand too, his head tilting back as his pretty little cock was being touched so nicely. "Oh, daddy.. please, it feels so good, give me more." He got what he wanted too, the strokes only growing faster which made him melt into the other's hand. As he had been heavily tortured (that's how it felt for him), this felt like complete heaven and he took in every last second of it.

He should've known it wouldn't last long.

When Hyesung felt that Minwoo had felt too much pleasure for too long, he suddenly stopped his movements. It clearly upset Minwoo, though. The boy suddenly couldn't hold back his brattiness as he let out a loud whine and thrashed on the bed. There were clear desperation and neediness too, each word dripping with it. "Daddy, touch my cock more! Come on!" he whined out, clearly frustrated with the situation. "I just want to cum, please. Fu-"

Hyesung gave the boy a harsh glare at that, one he hoped that the other would feel. "Are you really going to talk to me that way?" he suddenly snapped, starting to strip himself down, his sweater being thrown to the side. While there was a momentary struggle with his jeans, they did eventually come off too, along with his underwear. He moved himself to Minwoo on the bed, above him with his knees to each side of the boy. Before the boy could even question it or speak at all, he forced his mouth open and spat into it before he pushed the head of his cock in. Then, he went deeper.

Minwoo's eyes grew wide against the blindfold of his at the sudden movement, cursing himself since he wasn't ready for anything of this sort. While he'd get throatfucked often, making his voice raspy on the worse of days, Hyesung overwhelmed him. His cock felt wider than the other members and, as he pushed deeper and deeper slowly, he could feel he had a great length too. The thought would've been turning him on more and more but as the other was deep in, he had started to gag. His mind didn't bother thinking of anything else anymore.

Hyesung didn't stop as he heard the gagging, ignoring it completely and moving in even deeper. Before he knew it, the other might've started to choke. With that, he'd pulled out halfway and then started to thrust. While moans came from him as he moved, his speaking was still steady. "This is what you get for talking to me like that," he said, his thrusts starting to quicken from his slow pace. He gave the boy small slaps on his left cheek as he thrust. After that though, he let his hand move to pinch the boy's nose tight. He made sure he couldn't breathe as he was now pounding down into his throat. However, just a few thrusts had suddenly had the boy choking and thrashing on the bed, and there he pulled out. He quickly leaned down and kissed the boy's cheek. He asked Minwoo with clear worry, "Was that too much?"

Minwoo was a panting mess, feeling the other try to take off his blindfold but he shook his head. Either way, it was taken off and took him too long to adjust to the light, but soon he found himself looking up at the other and into his eyes. "I'm fine," he said, voice raspy and soft. "Please, just give me more, daddy."

As hesitant as Hyesung was to continue, he couldn't resist as he suddenly saw how precious the boy looked. It was what brought him back into his urges. While Minwoo wasn't at the usual completely used up state he'd leave his partners in, he seemed prettier in his eyes. "How about I fuck you now, baby. Is that what you want?" Seeing Minwoo nod, he nodded back and grabbed a key he had sitting by."Get on all fours as soon as I get these off," he said, taking a bit of a while to take the handcuffs. As soon as they were off, though, Minwoo was obedient and got into that position as he was told. "You know I already went light on you," Hyesung confessed as he grabbed the lube before and started to stroke his cock with it.

Minwoo just felt like a complete mess at that moment so he was surprised to hear he was treated better than others. He was shaking slightly, his thighs hurting from the hits from the whip. His nipples were in considerable pain too considering the chains connecting the clamps sort of weighed it down, his nipples being tugged on. Did he complain about that though? No. Instead, he waited in anticipation for what was to come, a small gasp leaving his lips as the other pulled the plug out of him. "Fuck me, daddy, please." What he got in return for that was a hard spank on his ass and for a moment, nothing. Well, he thought it was nothing until Hyesung suddenly pushed all the way in with one thrust. That made him let out a scream.

Hyesung did pause for a few moments before he started to thrust. As he pulled out it was painfully slow, a movement that would normally turn Minwoo into a whining and begging mess. However, when he pushed back in, he made sure the movements were quick and sharp. He did this for a long while, minutes, and despite the boy not saying a word, he could feel that he wasn't taking this too well and wanted more. Was he pleased by that fact? Absolutely. If anything, his movements had started to slow down. As it only got slower and slower, Minwoo had decided to be a complete brat once again.

"Daddy, you told me you'd fuck me," Minwoo whined, earning him a tug on the clamps that just made him tear up again. He still continued to whine on though, making these noises before he spoke again. "Please, I just want to cum so bad. You're not fucking me right." This was the first time he wasn't getting what he wanted immediately so it felt like complete torture. He was a completely spoiled brat during sex through and through. No matter what the others did to him, when he wanted to get fucked, he was fucked. Now though? That definitely wasn't happening. "Daddy, come on!" At that same time he said that though, he felt the other pull out of him and leave to get something. He wanted to question it but before he even could, the other was back and he suddenly felt the other sliding something down to the base of his cock. It was stuck on and before he knew it, with a small press of a button, it was vibrating. "Is this a cock ring?" he asked, whimpering and grabbing a pillow to cling onto it.

"Smart boy," Hyesung simply said with a scoff. "Sit up, lean against the headboard, don't say another word." As the other did, he could only watch with a disapproving glare, still giving that look as the boy was in that position. "Open your mouth wide." As the boy did as he head, he now stood on the bed and walked over. He did have to bend down a bit so his cock was close to the boy's mouth but he didn't mind. "Jerk me off." 

With that, Minwoo did as said, but only because he thought he'd get to cum afterward. He didn't have to do much to get the other to cum, quick strokes making the other cum into his mouth with a groan. He did his best to look all pretty too as he caught almost every drop with his tongue, the rest landing on his face. He swallowed it down eagerly and sweetly, he said, "Thank you so much, daddy." A part of him expected for the cock ring to come off, to get fucked just a bit more to get to orgasm, but that didn't happen. Instead, he was left shocked as Hyesung grabbed the handcuffs from earlier once again and forced him forward, his hands being cuffed again. "Daddy, wh-"

"Stay there and be patient, okay? If you behave, I'll let you cum." Without any other explanation, Hyesung simply got up and left the room. He was going to take a quick shower, ten minutes or so to feel refreshed, Minwoo on his mind the entire time. He wondered if the boy would stay still and be obedient or be a complete brat and grind against the bed. While he was hoping for the latter so he could have an excuse to be a little meaner, a part of him doubted that. The other seemed desperate for orgasm so why would he be bad? His question wouldn't be answered until his shower was over though which, thankfully for Minwoo, lasted shorter than he'd expected at eight minutes or so. While he wiped himself up, he didn't bother to slip any clothes on and only pulled on some underwear. Then, it was back to the bedroom with him.

While he was expecting to see the boy in tears and grinding down onto the bed, he was shocked to not see that at all. Instead, he saw the boy with tears in his eyes and precum dripping from his cock thanks to the cockring's vibrations. Despite all that, Minwoo was still pushing to be a good boy for him. For the first time that night, the expression he gave the boy was a pleased one as he walked on over. "You did well for me, didn't you?" Hyesung asked, a genuinely nice tone in his voice for once as he moved onto the bed and sat in front of him. "You want to cum now, baby boy?" 

"Yes, please," Minwoo whimpered out.

"Whatever you want. You did well this time," Hyesung said with a hum. He turned off the cockring and slowly pulled it off of him, chuckling a bit at the sigh full of relief that came from the boy. He also took a moment to uncuff him with the key, having to move around the boy to do it. As he did though, he now leaned against the headboard and patted his lap. "Come on, sit." 

As Minwoo moved closer and was about to sit, he turned him around and made sure his back was pressed against his chest. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of the boy's head just before he started to stroke his cock quickly. "Sorry if it was too much. I should ease you into it more," he said, then hearing the boy moan out louder as he kept quickening his pace. Just as the other was about to cum though, he suddenly pulled his hand away and laughed as it seemed like the boy would start sobbing immediately. "Don't be such a crybaby," he said, kissing the top of his head again before going back to the stroking. "Come on then, cum."

As if on command, Minwoo had cum from those words and thrust up into the other's hand as he came. He felt himself tearing up as he came, his cock being pumped empty. Soon, Hyesung's hand and both of their thighs would be covered in cum and he'd be a tired mess. While he was expecting the both of them to fall right asleep, Hyesung suddenly moved the boy off him and stood up. 

"I'm going to go ready your bath now, okay?" Hyesung simply said with a tired smile before he walked off.

Minwoo could only grin at that, too tired to do much else. His Hyesung hyung was always so sweet to him.


	7. Bonus Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not updating for so long but I still don't have any motivation to actually write chapter 7 so please enjoy this for a while!! It's nothing too long though so I'm sorry. :c

Minwoo had been taking this for nearly an hour now and he swore it was like torture. He wouldn't use his safe word, though. He wanted to prove he could take anything.

His breathing was heavy. He couldn't see a thing as a soft silk covered his eyes. He couldn't move as a tight rope left him bound to the frame of the bed. Thankfully, nothing kept him from talking, but he was sure that another word that would leave him would make the torture he was experiencing worse.

The vibrations would go on against his cock and he'd be letting out soft whimpers. He'd be moaning out that he would cum so soon, that he wanted to so badly, but that was his mistake. Every single time he did that, the vibrations would stop in an instant. Every time he let out a whimper thanks to his desperation, he'd hear a chuckle coming from the man with him. Every time he'd beg and cursed at the other though, it earned him a slap on the face in return. That's what left his cheek stinging and tears to stain the cloth around his eyes.

"Does it hurt when I do this to you, Minwoo-ah?" Hyesung asked, looking down at the boy with a soft smirk on his face. They'd been at this for a while now and while he got to cum much earlier, filling the boy up and keeping it in with a plug, he didn't even give Minwoo a chance to touch himself. He loved how tortured he seemed when he didn't get what he wanted, his eyes glued to his cock which that leaked with precum every time he'd press the wand in his hand to it. To him, the other members spoiled the boy too much. For once, he wanted to show who was in charge. From there, he suddenly turned the vibrations on again. This time, they were at their lowest setting, but Minwoo was letting out the most pleasured moans. They were like music to Hyesung's ears and as much as he wanted to let the boy cum thanks to that alone, he held himself back. 

"You're so bad, you know," Hyesung started, moving the wand up and down the boy's cock slowly to elicit more moans. "You're always whining to be fucked, begging so hard that we do it.. the only reason we actually do it is so that you'll stop. You think that's a good thing to do?" he asked, his tone cruel. He couldn't help but scoff as he heard a small 'no' in return. "I can't hear you." 

"No," Minwoo eventually whimpered out after a moment of silence, feeling his climax come close again. "Hyung, I'm going to cum.. _please_ let me cum this time, it's starting to hurt." It was only there that Minwoo had let a tear slip and as the blindfold was a bit loose, it slipped from under it. He'd been wanting to cry for all this time. "I'll be a good boy, I promise. Please, just let me-" Before he could even say another word, the vibrations stopped once again. As if on command, more tears started to leave his eyes at the loss of the sensation. He gasped though as he felt the rope getting loosened. Then, it was pulled off completely. Without a warning though, he was made to sit up and suddenly sit on Hyesung's lap. He pressed his back against the man's chest and tried his best to relax, only to tense a bit at the feeling of a hand on his cock. He wished the blindfold could be pulled off right then and there.

"You want to cum, right?" Hyesung asked, his tone shifting to a sickeningly sweet one. 

Minwoo didn't seem to care about the odd change in tone, only nodding quickly in response. He was pleased that the other finally wanted to make him feel good though, going from silent to moaning out loud at quick strokes on his cock. He rocked up into Hyesung's hand, his head tilting back slightly as he did so. "Hyung, are you gonna let me cum?" he asked in a sweet voice, one which contrasted with his whiny and needy tone before. His tears had finally stopped flowing so his voice wasn't too shaky. Then, as if a miracle had happened, he heard the response he'd been wanting all this time.

"Yes, I'll let you cum, Minwoo-ah," Hyesung said, his hand now doing its best to stroke the boy as fast as he could. He didn't need to do it for much longer though as the boy came in what seemed like an instant. With his entire body quivering and his mouth agape, Minwoo came into his hand with the loudest cry he'd heard from the boy after all this time. Minwoo's nails also dug into his own thighs, the sight turning on Hyesung a bit. He was sure that was going to leave a mark. As soon as Minwoo stopped cumming, his hand had stopped moving too.

Minwoo was panting hard when his orgasm finally ended, feeling the blindfold being moved away from his eyes. It did hurt him at first, his eyes not adjusting to the brightness so easily, but he eventually felt fine. "Thank you, hyung," he murmured, turning around so he could give Hyesung a quick peck on his cheek. As much as he wanted to get up and shower though, he knew he couldn't have. The other was still holding onto his hips, keeping him on his lap.

He should've known what was going to happen next.

Minwoo tensed up as he felt a tight grip on his sensitive cock. "Hyung, what're-" He could only let out a gasp though as he didn't anticipate quick strokes on his cock again. The tears that left his eyes earlier came back in an instant, his legs wanting to trash around. He held them back though as he was afraid of hurting his hyung. Instead, he was concentrated on how much it hurt yet he didn't want it to stop.

"You want to cum so much, then why don't I do it again?" Hyesung asked, chuckling as all Minwoo could do was let out meek little noises and cries. With that, his grip grew even tighter and the movements faster. He could tell the boy was only pushing through this so he wouldn't use his safe word—he always wanted to be strong no matter what—so he wouldn't let it last too long. Instead, he savored the cries that suddenly grew to their loudest for just a few moments. Then, after that, he pulled his hand away. "You did well, baby," he praised, making Minwoo turn around so they were face to face. Seeing that the boy was crying and his cheeks were tear-stained after that actually turned him on a bit but he was sure the boy had had enough.

"I did?" Minwoo asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, having to sit oddly just so his overstimulated cock wouldn't touch anything. 

"You did," Hyesung said, leaning in to kiss the boy's forehead before wiping his tears away with his thumbs. "You said you wanted to go out shopping tonight, right?"

"Right," Minwoo said with a small nod and smile. "Should I go shower now?"

"Do whatever you want as long as you're ready in an hour, okay?" And with that, Minwoo stood up and quickly ran off to the bathroom, leaving Hyesung chuckling with a smile on his face. It was as if the boy forgot everything that just happened.


	8. Seven.

It had been a while since Minwoo became Shinhwa's sugar baby and he'd never been happier.

While they did help him financially, buying him whatever he wanted or needed, he found their help extending beyond that. As he released song after song, he was happy to have the help of the Shinhwa members in all sorts of things. From the writing, to the producing, down to the mixing, they helped him a lot. It was mostly Andy who helped there though. Hyesung and Dongwan would try hard to give the boy impromptu voice lessons. Junjin would also occasionally come by when he practiced the choreography and showed him a few ways to improve his presence on stage. Eric? Well, Eric dropped by to feed the boy. Along with all this though came the copious amount of sex inside the practice rooms and studios though. Did he mind? Absolutely not, letting it happen each time. They'd almost gotten caught by other producers and choreographers Minwoo worked in but to the boy, it's what made it all worthwhile. Not only that but thanks to all those visits, he'd had more music show wins than he'd ever expected.

As this went on and on though, Minwoo had started to feel odd at the fact that he didn't do anything for his hyungs though. Thanks to this, after the first few months or so, he'd start doing small things for them. Yes, he did show his love all the time, but he felt like he could do much more. He earned more money and had more free time as his concert tour for his album had ended. It all went extremely well and as much as he wanted to keep on going, he decided to take a break. While at first, it'd be him buying them small snacks or writing sweet messages for them to wake up to, it'd changed into much more. He'd soon be the one reserving seats in nice restaurants and him sneaking into their places and making them breakfast in the morning. It'd be him that would always urge the members to take a rest, try not to work too hard, giving them soft kisses on their foreheads. When they all had something to give him, he'd always manage to give something back, all of it being designer. The men had grown much sweeter to him too, with less sex and a lot more kissing and cuddling. As the odd polyamorous relationship grew on, all of them had realized it had been much more than some sugar daddy-sugar baby relationship. Minwoo was in love with the Shinhwa members, and all the members were in love with him as well. It all grew clearer and clearer with each day, and it made their hearts flutter each time.

Exactly a year since they met later, and Minwoo would find himself happier than ever.

It was early in the morning, 6:30 AM, and it was the second to the last day of his month-long break from any big projects. While he'd still appear in the public on shows and all that, he didn't really release anything new. He was simply updating people with what he did and looking incredibly pretty while he did it. He let out a small yawn as he sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and taking a few minutes to be truly awake, but he eventually got there. As soon as he did, he reached for his phone to the side and looked through his notifications. While there were the usual fan comments and messages he'd reply too, he also saw the 'good night' messages he received from Andy and Dongwan. He chuckled a bit as he realized that they were sent just after he'd fallen asleep. For the longest while, no messages from anyone important came in though, and his morning was peaceful. He liked that.

He eventually put down his phone and got out of bed, his sheets falling off to reveal he'd fallen asleep in Gudetama boxers again and nothing else. He took a moment to slip on his slippers before he then walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. He gave himself a bit of time to wash his face and worry about a pimple that seemed ready to form on his cheek. It was that pimple that really woke him up. There, he decided it was time to start up his day that would probably just have been sitting at home and eating snacks.

He moved out to the kitchen and quickly reached for a croissant that had been sitting on the counter for days. He did give it a good sniff and looked over it and for the most part, it seemed fine. When he came to that conclusion, he took a big bite. He didn't even bother to put anything on it but it was because he was too lazy to grab anything. As he ate though, he blinked as he heard a notification go off on his phone. Specifically, it was a duck quacking which indicated it was the group chat with the Shinhwa members. As he ran over, he grinned and grabbed his phone before diving right onto the bed. It was a message from Eric that, for once, wasn't a picture of Gomdori chewing up a plushie.

'minwoo, are you free tonight??' was the message sent and for a moment, Minwoo was a bit confused. The other could've messaged this directly to him, right? Either way, he replied.

'i am!! we got plans??' Minwoo messaged back, along with a cake emoji. Why? For the aesthetic, mostly. The response he got back was simple and straight to the point though, as Eric usually was when he wasn't trying to baby the life out of him.

The response was simply the words 'here. don't have to dress fancy' and an address to some sort of fancy buffet. He was baffled to see this so suddenly. He was used to getting warnings on when dates would happen. Hell, it usually was asked in private messages. It was only when his eyes glanced over the date of their messages did he realize it had been a year since the men had asked him to be theirs. Now his mind was set on all six of them having a nice dinner together. This, he was certainly happy about. With a smile, he replied with 'ok hyung!!'.

He wondered how that night would go.

*

While Minwoo ended up falling asleep after hours of watching shows, the Shinhwa members were all out for coffee and talking about their plan for the night. While there was a lot of playful banter and a few cappuccinos spilled, they did eventually start to speak seriously. The first to speak was Andy.

"I don't think I can do that much to him. I won't go as hard as all of you, okay?" he said before sipping on his latte, referring to what they'd talked about in their own group chat for maybe too long. "But, uh, Hyesung hyung and Dongwan hyung are the only ones who can really do the.. you know, though." At that, everyone simply nodded. 

"Isn't it kind of risky to be treating him that way so quickly?" Junjin asked, seeming mildly concerned about the idea that would happen that night. 

"It's been a year. I've been rough with him and he takes it all," Hyesung said with a hum, giving the other a reassuring look. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, he's vocal about when he wants something to stop. He's like that, isn't he, Dongwan?" With that came a small smile spreading on Hyesung's face.

At that moment, everyone glanced over and Dongwan only shrugged. "I'm excited for tonight so let's just try not to hurt him bad." Then, his eyes moved to Eric who was silent the whole time. "Right, hyung?"

"Right," Eric simply murmured, looking off at the wall of the coffee shop instead of the others. All he could think about was what could happen if everything that night would go wrong.

Lucky for him, it'd be the best night Minwoo would ever have.

*

As soon as Minwoo woke up, he checked the time, his eyes going wide when all he saw were messages from the Shinhwa members telling him to head over. Those messages were from thirty minutes ago. He gasped and quickly stood up, slipping on whatever he could over himself. In the end, his outfit consisted of a cream colored sweater, simply denim jeans, and white sneakers. Was this good enough? Hopefully. Just to make it look fancier, he added in a white beret sitting off to the side. "Cute," he murmured to himself as he glanced into a mirror. As much as he had no time to put on makeup, his lips were already a pretty pink and his skin was incredibly clear. Well, except for that pimple but he was too busy rushing to care as much. He was thankful for that. Sadly, he didn't enough time to appreciate how he looked that day and had to move fast.

Minwoo grumbled to himself as he grabbed his phone before walking out the door, feeling his phone vibrate but not checking why it was doing so. He just walked on before eventually getting to the elevator, stepping in and feeling anxious as he rushed on. A small part of him thought rationally that the others would be fine but a bigger part told him he'd get yelled at. It was when the elevator doors opened and he walked out did he know he was fine though. As soon as he stepped out, he was greeted with the sight of Andy and Junjin. It seemed they weren't dressed too fancy too. While Junjin had a nice black bomber jacket over a white shirt, jeans, and sneakers, Andy nearly had the same outfit. The only difference was that he had no jacket at all. He was about to apologize over and over about how late he was, only to see smiles on both of their faces. Then, Junjin spoke.

"We were wondering why you were so late," he said, moving forward and wrapping an arm around the boy. "We decided to come to pick you up. Come on, the car's outside." As Junjin lead Minwoo on, Andy just smiled as he took the car keys out of his pocket. With that, all three of them walked outside the building and soon found themselves in the car. While Andy drove, Minwoo and Junjin sat together in the back, snuggling up against each other. While the entire car ride was a silent mess, Andy did jokingly act disgusted at how sweet they were acting in the back and all of them laughed. Soon, they'd arrived at the front of something Minwoo didn't expect. 

As Minwoo stepped out of the car, he glanced up at the building in absolute awe. "Is the place inside here?" he asked, pointing out at the building, not expecting this since he didn't check the area of this place clearly. At that moment, they were all stood in front of a rather tall building, one that seemed quite grand. It was a five-star hotel and even after all this time, Minwoo had never actually stayed in one. His answer ended up only being nods though as he was suddenly being pulled along to go inside the building. He was a bit overwhelmed and felt incredibly underdressed but, as he was dragged along, he couldn't really say anything. He was too shocked by all of this but he eventually snapped out of it. As they walked past the lobby era and stood near a staircase that held a giant buffet upstairs, he saw the other Shinhwa members move close to him from the side. He smiled as he felt Hyesung's hand brush against his. They weren't allowed to be intimate in public so small things like that got him going.

"Happy birthday, Minwoo." Everyone tried to say that in chorus but it ended up being a jumbled mess, everyone giving joking dirty looks at each other while Minwoo simply laughed. While Junjin and Andy walked off to the reception to talk about their reservation, the other three members gathered around the boy. Minwoo took a moment to look over their outfits, smiling as he saw they were all wearing something given to them. For Eric, it was a rather plain yet expensive button-up shirt and slacks. For Dongwan, it was a nice pair of loafers paired with a simple suit. As for Hyesung, he was in a sweater that was maybe a bit too big, but he didn't seem to mind. Then, Dongwan spoke first.

"What did I tell you about being punctual, hm?" Dongwan asked teasingly, grinning at the memory of Minwoo scrambling into his home after being an hour or so late. 

"Well, you're a mean hyung," Minwoo said with a pout, crossing his arms. Well, he was pouting until he couldn't hold back a sudden wide smile. "Okay, but.. thank you all so much. I can't believe we're even eating here. I-" He paused. He was about to gush out into some lovey-dovey nonsense. He couldn't exactly do that in public. ".. I really appreciate it." Minwoo tried his best to wrap his arms around his three hyungs and it was a bit of a stretch for him. He didn't let go though, especially since he felt all three attempts at trying to hug back. As he was just about to say something genuinely funny though, he felt more aggressive hugs from behind that sent them all toppling down. This resulted in a lot of grunts and groans, all out of complete pain, in between laughter.

People were staring at them at this point but Minwoo didn't care, simply laughing along with the members as they all got up slowly. 

"If we're doing more of that, we should at least eat," Junjin said as he pointed to the staircase, having to stretch a little before he started walking up to the stairs. Everyone ended up following suit. 

Minwoo did pause as he realized how big the buffet area was on the left and how the dining area on the right was even bigger. It seemed lavish to him, like how grand ballrooms in movies would look. He didn't pause for much longer though, looking up as he suddenly realized the others were discussing something. Then, Eric turned to him and nodded his head towards where all the food was. The other members went off to their table.

"Come on, let's go get some food first. Those guys can handle themselves," Eric said as he led on. While he did see Minwoo's eyes immediately lying on a long counter of desserts, all it took was a shake of his head to make him look away. This led them to the salad bar and it seemed that without even a minute going by, Minwoo already had a pile of vegetables on his plate completely drenched in sesame oil. Eric did want to question the amount of sesame oil if it was Hyesung's influence or a taste thing, but he instead focused on fixing his own food up. 

They did have to go to their table since Minwoo's salad was too high to stay balanced while he walked. To Minwoo's dismay, the walk was a surprisingly long. To Minwoo's delight, their table was in a room separated from everyone else. The lighting was also warmer and gave a different ambiance despite the room basically being a condensed version of everything out there. The only person there was Hyesung eating sashimi in silence since everyone else was looking for food too. Other than a small nod and a flying kiss being exchanged between Minwoo and him, there wasn't much more. Eric and Minwoo wanted more food and they basically ran out there to get some more food.

In a few minutes, the other members would arrive there with sensible amounts of food on their plates. Even more minutes after that, they were kind of shocked at what Minwoo had with him.

While Eric simply went ahead with a few appetizers and three different types of cheese on one plate, Minwoo had much more. He had a questionable amount of meat on his plate that was stacked, along with some mashed potato that was squeezed in. Another plate had pasta and at least 8 different types of dumplings. As for the final plate, Minwoo didn't know he even did it, but he managed to convince Eric to get him two large slices of cake. Eric did question if the boy could eat all of his food but Minwoo nodded in response. 

"This is just round one for me," Minwoo said, grinning at everyone before starting to eat his monstrous salad. Yes, they'd seen him eat a lot before but this? This was something else. The initial shock did end up dying down though, ending up in some sort of amusing. At some points, one or two of the men would stop and stare as Minwoo ate all his food down. How did he do that? No one knows and no one wanted to question it. Instead, they all ate on. Everyone seemed to take turns standing up and getting more food, one running out of food just as one walked in with more. Minwoo was an exception though, having finished down all his food before going back for seconds.

As they all ate on, it definitely wasn't silent. There was a lot of chatter going on between the six of them, all of them being extremely cheery as the evening went on. There had been a lot of talk about Minwoo's experiences as an idol as he was quite new. There had also been lots of advice imparted to Minwoo that went into one ear and came right out the other. Did he admit that? No, he could never. While those topics were brought up, there were also smaller things in between such as talks about new movies, the music they liked, and even pets. Minwoo said he wished he had a snake but after Andy quickly shook his head just as he heard about a snake, he thought against it.

Eventually, as everyone was on their third plate and Minwoo's on his fifth and a half plate (half because one was a small dessert plate with some jelly on it), the other members seemed to be whispering to each other. Minwoo blinked and tried to listen in but the person talking to him, Dongwan, would snap him back to reality.

"Why are you listening in, Minwoo ah? It's rude to eavesdrop," he scolded, shaking his head as if he was extremely disappointed, though he grinned afterward in a sort of reassurance. Dongwan knew exactly what was being talked about but he didn't dare tell the boy as it would pertain to matters that would happen later in the evening. Instead, as a distraction, he grabbed a piece of beef from Minwoo's plate. He didn't hold back a grin as Minwoo whined at him to give it back. He did keep it out of reach from the boy for a bit but eventually, he fed the boy the beef and the others were done talking. 

While everyone continued on eating, Minwoo did as well. Well, until he suddenly paused and looked over everyone, feeling sleepiness hit him. Blinking slowly, he let himself lean against Dongwan. While everyone did raise an eyebrow at the sudden change, Minwoo getting sleepy not being thought of in their plan, it didn't really bother them.

"Did eating too much make you sleepy, Minwoo?" Junjin asked after taking a bite out of a little croissant. 

"I think," Minwoo murmured, yawning but covering it with his hand. "God, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. How about I bring you to the room we had booked and you can nap? We can just order food again if you want more," Dongwan said, looking over the other's faces for any type of approval. As soon as he got a go signal, he looked over at just the right time to see Minwoo nodding slightly. Not being able to hold back a soft smile, he stood up and helped the boy up as well. As they both started to walk out of the room, Dongwan made sure to support the boy as he walked just in case. He wouldn't have minded carrying the boy too but he was sure people would find it incredibly odd if it did. 

The walk out of the buffet area, into reception, and into an elevator ended up lasting longer thanks to Minwoo's movements gradually growing slower. More yawns seemed to leave Minwoo too, followed up by him rubbing his eyes and an attempt to move faster. He was thankful as soon as they got into the elevator, leaning a bit against one wall before he glanced to the button Dongwan pressed. He didn't exactly see what floor they were going to be on but he did know it was a higher up number. As the elevator started to move, Minwoo started to talk.

"Are you going to leave as soon as we get to the room?" Minwoo asked, looking over with a pout.

"Well, I'll stay for as long as you want," Dongwan said with a smile. "The food can wait. I need to know you're fine before I leave." He wanted to kiss the boy's forehead, ready to lean in and make it as sweet as he could, but he remembered they were in an elevator. What he ended up doing was messing up the boy's hair slightly, laughing as the other whined and fixed it back up. Just as that happened, the elevator door opened to their floor.

Minwoo followed behind Dongwan, arms crossed as he down a hallway that felt long but really wasn't. Standing behind the other as he fumbled with the keycard, a beep was eventually heard and the door was open. As Dongwan stood aside for Minwoo, the boy walked right in. He was happy with what he saw, that was for sure.

The room wasn't necessarily the fancy penthouse (as the room was already taken by someone else), but it was still a great room. There was the usual mini kitchen area in their room though with that were a lot more extra snacks and whatnot. To his right was a bathroom and while he didn't go in, he did realize the toiletries were from some fancy brand he swore he heard of before. There was also an L-shaped couch that he would've wanted to jump on. Well, he was about to when he noticed the bed near the corner of the room. One bed. Wait, one bed?

"Why's there only one bed?" Minwoo asked as he walked up to it, slipping off his shoes before crawling under the duvet and smiling slightly as it felt cozy.

"Because getting another room felt a bit too much and we're just going to stay on the couch and extra beds," Dongwan said, shrugging. He just wanted to be honest with the boy, though it was clear what he said wasn't liked as he saw that pout. God, he felt so conflicted about that pout.

"I wanted to cuddle up with everyone but.. fine." Minwoo then reached an arm out of the duvet, poking his forehead. "Kiss me good night then you can go."

Well, Dongwan couldn't say no to that.

Dongwan moved quickly to the other, bending down. "Sleep well, okay?" he said, pushing Minwoo's hair back and giving him a kiss on the forehead. It was a long one and when he moved away, he beamed at the boy and the boy beamed right back. "Good night, Minwoo. You sure you're okay I can go now?" He didn't get a verbal response that time, feeling his heart flutter as he watched him nod his head and yawn. Grinning widely, he simply let himself walk off, though pausing a few times to look back and see if the other was falling asleep (he was completely asleep) and also to turn off all the lights. After all that, he left the room and went back down to the buffet. By the time Minwoo would wake up, not too long after Dongwan left, something he wouldn't expect would happen. Thankfully for him, it helped him with something he needed.

*

The rest of Shinhwa, while the two left, had a little discussion of their own.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Hyesung admitted after Dongwan had left the room. "What about the plan, Eric hyung?"

"Plan doesn't matter." Eric shrugged. "If he's tired, let him sleep. We always have tomorrow." Despite saying that, he was still thinking of Minwoo. He was also thinking of cake. He was leaning back in his seat, having to take a breather after eating down one too many cake slices. At that moment, he really didn't care he ate that much. "What really matters is that we had a good time with him and he's feeling nice and comfortable out there, right?"

"Right," everyone responded. 

"If I'm going to be real honest with you guys, I'm getting too full. I think I'm getting sick," Junjin suddenly said, barely able to look at the single pizza slice on his plate. "Should we go up soon to see Minwoo? Or should we wait for Dongwan?"

"I mean we should wait for him, right?" Andy asked, looking over to Junjin after taking a sip of his milkshake. "He'll let us know about.. I don't know.. anything, I guess." He didn't exactly have much to say at that moment. Don't blame him.

There was an odd silence after Andy spoke, everyone sort of just staring at each other, though it was clear to an extent that everyone agreed with what Andy said. Only to an extent because Hyesung's eyes were on Junjin's pizza slice and Junjin felt mildly weirded out by it. Eventually, the silence died down and they proceeded to talk about other random things though it was clear they were all thinking about the boy since all the topics that were brought up seemed to go nowhere too many times too quickly. Great for them however was the fact that Dongwan suddenly walked through the doors. 

"I'm pretty sure he's asleep now," Dongwan said as he moved back into his seat, eating a small piece of beef he had left just to clear out his plate before continuing to speak. "I never get to see him all sleepy that much. All of you are lucky, honestly," he chuckled. "He's so adorable when he's tired."

"He probably got all the wanting to be babied from Hyesung hyung spoiling him so much," Junjin teased and while Hyesung whined at that, he only kept on grinning. 

"I mean, he isn't exactly wrong. You spoil him a l-" Dongwan was ready to say a lot more, though he ended up getting cut off.

"Okay, Dongwan, you don't have to lecture him," Eric said, making everyone pause as he got up for a moment just to make sure attention was on him. "Look. How about we all eat just a little more, go up to our room, and just sleep? We can improvise something tomorrow."

But they didn't have to wait until tomorrow. It'd all be happening as soon as they opened the door to their room.

*

After having to fumble with the keycard again, Dongwan eventually opened the door to the hotel room again. As to why they only trusted him with the keys, he had no idea why.

As he pushed the door opened, they all realized some things. First, they all realized that the lamp next to the bed was turned on. Second, Minwoo was turned away and squirming an awful lot under the duvet. Third, and this took a bit of time for them to realize, Minwoo was letting out small and needy whimpers. This made everyone's eyes go wide for a moment, though all of them eventually started to move towards the boy. It seemed like he didn't even know they were there.

Minwoo realized they were there eventually though, as Andy nearly tripped over and let out a swear.

Minwoo suddenly sat up, his eyes wide as he kept the duvet close around him. "I didn't expect you all to get here now," he said, teary-eyed with his cheeks flushed. "I just-"

"What were you doing?" Junjin asked, not hesitant to move forward and sit next to the boy. "Are you crying? What's going on?" He raised an eyebrow, acting as if he didn't know, but he's seen this before. All of them have. The boy was honest, anyway. 

"No, I wasn't crying," Minwoo murmured. "I was just.." He gulped and moved the duvet off him, revealing he'd taken nearly everything off except for his sweater. While he wanted to move the sweater down to cover himself up, it wasn't long enough and his hard cock was there for them to see. At the tip, the littlest bit of precum was coming out. He could definitely get lewd and dirty when he was with the others but when he did it alone? He always felt too embarrassed to even admit to ever touching himself. "I had a dirty dream and I woke up 'cause I was so hard it hurt." As he looked up at everyone, he bit down on his bottom lip as he got a response he didn't realize he'd be getting in his mindset. Instead of confused stares, he instead felt all their eyes fall onto him, only containing one thing: lust. 

Minwoo bit down on his bottom lip as all of them came closer one by one, feeling his cock twitch as he thought of the situation at hand. "There's a lot of you," he murmured before looking up at all of them through his lashes. "Are you all going to, um, fuck me at the same time?'

"That was actually our plan earlier, that's why we rented the room in the buffet, but yes. Well, yes unless you don't want to do it," Eric explained, his hand reaching forward to stroke Minwoo's cheek. "Do you really want t-"

"I really want to do it with all of you. Please," Minwoo said, cutting off the other. "I'm so hard it hurts."

And with those words, everyone had started to strip and Minwoo watched. While some were careful with their clothes (Minwoo and Hyesung specifically), the others simply took them off and dropped them to the side. He wouldn't lie about wanting an experience like this, however, but he was expecting he'd have a threesome first before anything like this would happen. This didn't mean he wasn't pleased with what was going to happen though, ready to take everything that was going to be given to him. Just a few moments later, he felt Junjin pull him closer by the waist. Then, their lips were pressed together.

While Minwoo kissed the other, his kiss sweet and soft in contrast to how strong Junjin's was, he couldn't help but gasp as he felt someone stroking his cock. He let his eyes open slightly to see who it was, realizing it was Eric touching him. At that point, he wasn't even kissing back and was simply moaning into the other's mouth. As he let his eyes look to the side a little more, he realized that the others were touching themselves to the sight of him. Just the thought of it made him want more. When Junjin pulled away to breathe, he quickly said what was on his mind.

"I want to make all of you feel good," he said, obvious neediness in his voice while trying to keep his darling tone. "I want to suck you all off, please."

Minwoo didn't need to say much more, suddenly being pulled down onto the ground and pulled up on his knees by Hyesung. The five of them quickly circled the boy, everyone seeming amused at how just that seemed to bring the boy into a sort of euphoria. As soon as Andy stepped in closer, Minwoo moved closer as well, taking the other into his mouth and sucking him off, letting out small moans as he did because of how much he loved this. Dongwan and Junjin, the ones standing closest to him, didn't even have to do anything as the boy started to stroke their cocks at the same pace he bobbed his head.

It didn't make much for Minwoo's gag reflex to act up, the smallest thrust from Andy immediately making him gag. Instead of being pulled away like he usually would, he was instead kept down, made to take it. While he did tear up, he did his best to take it, only being able to hear small praises from Andy as tears blurred his vision. He gasped as he was suddenly pulled away though, mouth wide open as Hyesung's cock was shoved into his mouth next. He was kept there for just a few seconds before he was pulled away by Junjin. This kept happening over and over, his eyes closed tight to the point he didn't get to see who was next. By that point, he wasn't touching anyone, only being able to cling onto whoever's thighs. All he could hear was everyone calling him the filthiest things from 'a pretty little slut' to a 'worthless whore'. It lasted for a long time, a whole minute before he was pushed back onto the ground. He was coughing hard, holding himself up by his elbows as his vision slowly adjusted while he stared up at everyone. Despite how bad he felt in the throat, he pushed to speak. What he ended up saying was something everyone liked, sounding raspy and desperate.

"I want more. Please give me more."

Dongwan didn't have to hear anything more to take any action. He reached down to pick the boy up, basically tossing him into the bed while everyone moved around him. Well, everyone except Eric who was rummaging around in the nightstand's drawer. While he did that, Minwoo gasped out as he felt hands all over his body, feeling touches from his waist to his thighs. There were small touches over his cock, only a finger running over, but it was enough to make him shiver. He always loved to be touched and the fact that four people were touching him at that moment made him feel the littlest bit overwhelmed. Someone's fingers did poke his lips and, out of instinct, he took it into his mouth. Looking up at that someone, he realized it was Hyesung as he pushed his fingers in deeper. This caused him to gag again though unlike before, the other pulled his fingers out just as Minwoo started to gag.

Eric eventually stopped his rummaging around and as Minwoo's mouth opened so he could speak, a ring gag was placed in his mouth. With Minwoo's eyes going wide, he didn't have anything to say back to them, his mouth wide open to the point it was a little painful. Instead of whining, he raised his head for Eric so that the gag could be secured, wanting to be obedient throughout the whole thing. Considering how many of them there were, the punishments could get intense for all he knew. As he put his head back down onto the bed, he felt his cheeks heat up when Eric suddenly spat into his mouth. While the others seemed genuinely shocked at that, it only turned Minwoo on more.

Minwoo tried to raise his head as he wanted to see what was going on. Quick to move, Junjin forced his head back down and as he got a whine in return, he slapped the boy. That only shocked Minwoo as Junjin was usually gentle with his movements. It seemed that that night was an exception. 

Ready to whine again just to get hit once more, Minwoo gasped out as he felt something cold against his hole. He raised his head again, this time not being stopped, feeling himself shiver again as he saw Hyesung positioning his fingers at his hole. As he looked, Andy suddenly moved down to press kisses against one thigh and Dongwan did the same to the other. All that helped enhance the feeling of pleasure as Hyesung pushed two fingers in without warning, a moan coming from him at the feeling.

"Feels good, right?" Dongwan asked against the other's thigh, his hand reaching up to stroke Minwoo's cock slowly. The only response to that was the tiniest whimper from the boy, making Dongwan and Hyesung's movements speed up the tiniest bit. Even when it was just moaning leaving him though, Eric spoke up.

"You can't shut up, can you?" Eric asked mockingly, scoffing as he finally elicited a whine from the boy before glancing to Junjin. It seemed that Junjin immediately knew what to do, getting up onto the bed and positioning his cock at Minwoo's mouth. As Junjin slowly pushed himself in, Eric's hand took Minwoo's and placed it over his cock, making him stroke him quickly. With the three men touching themselves as they pleasured Minwoo, Junjin thrusting at a moderate pace down Minwoo's throat, and Eric being jerked off, the entire room was filled with moans. Minwoo would be moaning out loud too at how great everything felt at that moment, though all he could do was choke on Junjin's cock as he was being used up. Instead of letting out a loud moan as Hyesung pushed in another finger, he gagged on Junjin's cock worse, his nails digging into the mattress until everyone suddenly moved away to simply touch themselves. Well, everyone except Hyesung who kept thrusting his fingers harder with each one. 

Now that Junjin was out of Minwoo's mouth, the boy moaned and moaned, his cock starting to drip with precum again. He heard Dongwan chuckle and let out a soft 'really?', making him feel a little embarrassed, though that didn't stop it from feeling good. Andy then reached a hand down to rub Minwoo's cock this time, that basically letting the boy drown in complete pleasure. Considering how much had happened before this, he swore that what he was feeling in his stomach was the familiar feeling of an orgasm. The thought of cumming so quickly when he hadn't made the others feel good did make him hesitate to do so and luckily for him, Junjin sensed this.

"It's okay, you can cum for us," Junjin said. Those words left him watching as Minwoo was suddenly trying to move back against Hyesung's fingers but also trying to thrust up into Andy's hand. The sight did seem a bit odd but seeing the extreme need in those moments turned him on.

Hell, it turned on everyone. 

It only took seconds before Minwoo let out a loud cry, cumming hard while Hyesung and Andy continued their movements, the two of them only pulling away when Minwoo's orgasm had finished. Eric simply slipped his hand under Minwoo's hand, removing the gag quite easily which resulted in Minwoo drooling all over.

"Did you like all that? Being used up?" Eric asked, looking Minwoo right in the eyes as he did. Seeing a nod, he spat down onto the boy's face, grinning as he winced. "We're going to make you take more, I hope you know that." When he said that, he heard everyone immediately starting to pass around the lube, amusing him a bit. Expecting to see a bit of shock on Minwoo's face, all he could see was what seemed like bliss in Minwoo's expression, acting disgusted at the sight even though this turned him on. Taking in the boy's expression for a little longer, he eventually made his way off the bed, arms crossed. "Who's going first?" he asked, smiling as he saw Junjin moving in first.

Junjin helped Minwoo sit up as he lied down on the bed, then helping the boy once again to position his hard cock at his hole. "We'll take it slow for a little bit, okay? Just so it won't hurt as much later," Junjin said, caressing Minwoo's cheek with one hand while the other held his hip. Hearing the boy let out a small noise, one he assumed was out of approval, Junjin lowered him down onto his cock ever so slowly.

The noise that slipped from Minwoo's lips ended up becoming a long, drawn out moan. As soon as Junjin was all the way in, some energy of his came back and he started to ride him slowly. His breathing was a bit heavy, his hands on the other's chest for support while his gaze moved up to meet the other Shinhwa members, only then realizing they were all pleasuring themselves to the sight of him. As he moved up and down Junjin's cock, he could hear small moans from Andy, groans from Hyesung, and simply heavy breathing from Dongwan and Eric.

"Am I that pretty?" Minwoo asked, a tired yet dirty smile on his face that eventually gave way for sweet moans. He didn't hear a reply but whimpered when Hyesung gave him a little pinch on the side. As he could barely move as he spoke, Junjin ended up having to move the boy off his cock himself before slamming him right down. The sudden movement that was completely different from earlier caught Minwoo off-guard which ended up with him letting out a yelp. The sharp movement kept on repeating and each time, Minwoo could do nothing but moan out louder, his face pressed into Junjin's neck at that point. His eyes were closed as he only focused on how great it felt.

Well, until he suddenly felt someone else pressed against his entrance.

Minwoo's eyes went wide, looking behind the best he could to see Dongwan positioned at his hole as well. "Are you gonna-"

"Put it in at the same time?" Dongwan asked. When Minwoo nodded, he nodded in response. "Only if you think you can take it though."

Junjin's movements suddenly slowed to a stop and everything went completely quiet. Everyone was letting Minwoo take a moment to think about it as the boy suddenly seemed nervous at the thought of it all. "I mean.." Minwoo bit on his bottom lip, his hips rocking slightly as he still wanted to feel pleasure. He did think over it for a little while, maybe a minute, but he did speak up. 

".. I.. I think I can take it."

As Minwoo said that, Dongwan pressed himself a bit more against his hole. "You're sure you can?" Seeing a nod again, he simply hummed and tried to push himself in. At that point, it was just the tip, but Minwoo seemed to tense already. This ended up with the other three bending down or sitting down on the bed, giving the boy kisses and small caresses on his body. Junjin didn't even want to move in an attempt not to overwhelm the boy, whispering little 'you can take it's to the boy when Dongwan tried to push in further, the head inside him now. Tears had actually started to leave the boy by that point and everyone asked a variation of 'should he stop?', though Minwoo shook his head as he tried his best to take it.

"It's a lot," he murmured to Junjin as Dongwan was halfway in, his nails digging into his palms as the pushing in suddenly stopped. Minwoo would've complained but instead, as he knew it'd hurt horribly if he rushed into it, he took a minute or two to adjust the best he could. He took deep breaths, his eyes tight shut during the whole moment. It still hurt, yes, but the hurt seemed to mix in with a feeling of ecstasy the further it went on. By the time the said minute was over, Minwoo had started to ride the two men. This did come as a shock to the others but as for Dongwan and Junjin, they certainly couldn't complain.

Keeping movements steady, their movements were in sync, the boy seeming so overwhelmed even with the smallest of movements. He let out a loud groan with each thrust, the pleasure-pain combo doing a lot for him, ending up making him needier than anything else. "Come on, I want more," Minwoo whined, reaching out to Andy. As the man approached closer, Minwoo quickly grabbed his cock and took him into his mouth. He didn't want Andy down his throat, not at how raspy it felt, but he did take him as deep as he could with minimal gagging that he could handle. The groans he let out vibrated against the other's cock too, adding an extra bit of pleasure for Andy as he bobbed his head fast. Feeling two hands over both of his, he didn't even hesitate to start jerking off Eric and Hyesung. At that point, he felt as if he was only there to please the Shinhwa members. He liked that feeling a lot.

Minwoo was nearing his breaking point seconds later, nearly numbed at the feeling of two cocks inside him as it started to feel better and better. He pulled away from Andy's cock, a bratty whine coming from him. "Go faster," he said as he sped up riding Junjin and Dongwan, quickly taking Hyesung into his mouth this time. While he did feel a bit of hesitation at the first few thrusts, the speed did start to pick up, probably thanks to how loose he was at this point. This made Minwoo's eyes nearly roll into the back of his head thanks to how great it felt for him, a part of him wanting his orgasm to come quicker but the other part wanting this to last forever. Either sadly or happily for him, it seemed that the former part of him was getting what he wanted.

He was doing everything in his power not to cum but in his situation, he swore it was impossible. As the two behind him were tearing him up at that point, it felt so good it made him want to cry. The small praises that were said between moans as he pleased the other three too turned him on so much that his cock was hurting so bad as he tried to hold himself back. He found that he wouldn't need to wait much longer, letting out a gasp as he suddenly felt Junjin cum inside him. The sudden warmth made him clench around the two cocks inside him, pulling away from Hyesung's cock as he moaned out loud and came. Dongwan came just as he did too, tears slipping from Minwoo as it felt like too much. His eyes were tight shut and while he came significantly less than he had earlier, it felt two times as intense.

When the three of their orgasms had ended, Dongwan and Junjin slowly pulled themselves out of the boy, Dongwan picking Minwoo up for a moment so that Junjin could move off the bed, letting Minwoo lie down there. 

While Minwoo felt sore and tired, he let out a whine when Eric, Hyesung, and Andy had stopped everything they were doing. "I still wanna make you all cum," he said, raising himself up on his elbows as he bit down on his bottom lip. "Fuck me just a little more? I promise I can take it." The three of them did have second thoughts at until Andy moved onto the bed. Not even saying another word, he leaned down to kiss Minwoo on his lips, then pushing his cock inside him all the way. The sudden entrance did make Minwoo bite down hard on Andy's lips, possibly to the point of bleeding, but Andy didn't care.

Andy started to thrust hard and fast, wanting to end this quickly so he wouldn't hurt the boy much, pulling away from the kiss as his thrusts started. "Am I hurting you too much?" he asked, holding back moans just to say it. While the only reply he received was the tiniest hint of a nod, he kept on going, suddenly cumming only seconds later as he was close already. As soon as Andy pulled out though, Hyesung was in front of the boy again. 

"You said you could take it, right?" Hyesung said, smiling as he saw Minwoo do the tiny nod again. Pushing himself in a bit slower than Andy, his thrusts ended up being even quicker, leaving Minwoo a bit more tense than prior but he didn't say a word against any of this. He was quickly starting to feel that he probably wouldn't be able to take much more after this, beckoning Eric over with a movement of his head. With no words said, he opened his mouth wide open and stuck his tongue out, extremely pleased to see Eric rubbing his cock. He wasn't even moaning anymore at the thrusts, only breathing heavily as he tried not to keep himself so tense. When Hyesung suddenly came inside him though, he couldn't help but clench his fists and twitch slightly. 

At that point, Minwoo was only waiting for Eric, urging him to cum by murmuring out 'please' over and over again. He would've reached up to touch the other, stroke his cock himself as he loved to please, but he felt as if he'd fall back if he even tried to reach out. This is why he seemed so ecstatic as Eric came into his mouth, his tongue catching every last drop he could. What he didn't end up catching landed on his chin and cheeks and when Eric was done, Minwoo ended up falling onto the bed and was panting heavily.

As soon as this all ended, everyone started to rush around the room and Minwoo was confused. Well, until he realized what exactly what was happening. In under a minute, Junjin let him drink a whole glass of water, Andy wiped him up clean, Dongwan gave the boy lozenges just in case his throat still felt horrible, Hyesung gave him kisses all over his face, and Eric ordered some room service for some dessert Minwoo didn't quite catch the name of. He really didn't get to say anything in this but he loved being cared for like this, only being able to grin as it went on. After minutes of the others fussing over him, he eventually sat up. 

"Everyone, um, can you all sit down?" he asked, everyone obliging quickly to what he said. "I.." He hummed, not even sure what he wanted to say. ".. I really appreciated tonight. The buffet was great, the sex was.. crazy and everything hurts-" That statement seemed to cause extreme concern to everyone but he chuckled. "No, it's okay, it's not that bad! But, um, I liked that all. I really did." He took a deep breath and scooted around the bed, giving everyone a peck on the lips and an 'I love you'. The five all had the same reaction to that: a big smile, a quick kiss back, and an 'I love you too'. Everything felt perfect for Minwoo at that moment and the smile on his face didn't want to leave for the rest of the night.

Minwoo was happy. Shinhwa was happy. They were all happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos if you'd like and feel free to give your feelings on this fic below!


End file.
